Another Chance
by Captain Cranium
Summary: A cliché time travel story with a twist. After losing his friends and family to the war, Harry travels back in time to his fourteen year old self’s body and tries to change the outcome of the Triwizard Tournament.
1. The First Task

**Title:** Another Chance

**Rating:** PG/K++

**Summary:** A cliché time travel story with a twist. After losing his friends and family to the war, Harry travels back in time to his fourteen year old self's body and tries to change the outcome of the Triwizard Tournament.

**AN: **The first difference you will notice between this and other time travel fics is that Harry is going back to his Fourth Year, and not his First. I don't know if other authors have tried this, but this is completely original on my part. I will also introduce you to some twists which I think are original. Currently, I plan on continuing this particular fic up to the end of Fourth Year. That may change, depending on the reviews I get. Finally, this is compliant with canon up to OOTP. That means there are no Horcruxes, and no Deathly Hallows.

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to JK.

**Disclaimer #2:** Since this is rather a 'spur of the moment,' thing to get me out of my inertia, this story may or may not be as well-written as I would like, in terms of both, plot and language. Therefore, it may or may not be subject to heavy revisions later,

**Chapter One: The First Task**

Harry awoke on the morning of the First Task with a splitting headache and a feeling of panic that seemed strangely foreign to him. He groaned and struck out his hand in the general direction of his alarm clock which stopped ringing. Looking up, the first thing he noticed was that his body was oddly scrawny … even scrawnier than usual. He looked to the right and saw Ron snoring peacefully in his bed. Ron … he shot up in alarm and turned his gaze to the bed on his left. Neville was sleeping on it. The gentle rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was very much alive and kicking.

A sea of memories flooded into his head and exacerbated his headache. Rubbing his temples, he tried to make sense of what all had happened. The war … it all came back to him. The war had cost Harry a lot. By the time Voldemort had been defeated, the only people in his inner circle left alive were Ginny and Luna. Everyone else had died at the hands of Voldemort or his Death-Eaters. When it ended though, Harry had had no plans of traveling back in time on a fool's errand to stop Voldemort. It would have been too risky and besides, Ginny would never have let him try it. But after she was killed by a rogue Death-Eater, Harry felt that he had nothing to live for. Luna helped him come up with a ritual that had only the slimmest of chances of success. But apparently, it had succeeded, and this time, Harry meant to do everything right and save as many lives as he possibly could. Starting with Cedric.

That was why he had pinpointed the First Task rather than the Third Task. With a decent lead before him, and the knowledge of the maze he had from the first time around, he could easily beat the rest of the champions to the Cup and finish Voldemort for once and for all, before the Second War could even start. Besides that, he would have to be very careful to follow the original timeline as closely as possible, or else lose control of events. There was only one thing he planned on doing differently this time … Ginny.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry kicked off his bed sheets, showered and got dressed. He was about to wake Ron when he remembered, just in the nick of time, that Ron wasn't speaking to him during that period. Rolling his eyes at how immature he and his best mate had been, or rather, were, he headed downstairs to the Common Room.

Hermione was waiting for him there, and after giving her a quick hug that was extremely uncharacteristic of him, they headed down to breakfast and then to their first class History of Magic. All the while, Harry continued to berate himself over that hug. He had been so happy to see his best friend alive again, that he had lost control of his emotions. While he couldn't replay everything exactly as it happened the first time around, he knew he should have at least behaved in-character. Fortunately, after looking at him oddly for a couple of minutes, Hermione seemed to pass this peculiar behaviour off as due to his nerves.

In History of Magic, Harry caught up on his sleep, and before he knew it, Professor McGonagall was leading him down to the Champions' tent on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He paled slightly as he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail model, and what nerves he had managed to brush off came rushing back to him. What if the summoning charm failed? He tried not to think of it. Cedric went in first, followed by Fleur and then Krum, leaving Harry to pace by himself.

At last, the whistle blew and Harry half-jogged, half-walked into the tent where the Horntail waited for him. He sucked in his breath as the magnificent beast came into sight … he had forgotten how huge it was. Pulling out his wand, he bellowed, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" At first, it seemed like nothing had happened; but then, he heard a rustling sound as his faithful broom flew into his hands and heaved a sigh of relief. In the crowd, he was dimly aware of Hermione digging her nails into her cheeks. He also thought he saw a large black dog, and grinned despite himself. It was a good feeling, knowing that his Godfather was alive and watching over him. Swinging his leg over the broom he kicked off, and felt all his tension evaporate. This was his element.

His strategy was pretty much the same as last time. Only, this time, he shot random spells at the dragon from the air just to confuse it. It was difficult, but he had perfected this art during his many raids on Death-Eater strongholds. Sure enough, he managed to evoke a response from it earlier. The Horntail unfurled its leathery wings and rose into the air. At precisely that second, Harry dived, and before the Horntail knew what had happened, he had grabbed the Golden Egg, and was soaring above the crowd.

He had avoided getting hurt by the Horntail's tail this time, but Professor McGonagall still dragged him to Madam Pomfrey's first-aid tent for a check-up. Just as she pronounced him fit to go, Hermione and Ron came into the tent. But before any of them could open their mouths, Hermoine smacked Harry on the side of his head and pulled him into tight hug. Harry noticed Ron had gone even whiter than before, and smirked inwardly.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione hissed, letting go. "That wasn't part of the plan!"

Harry blanched, before recovering quickly. "Sorry, Hermione. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"You could have lost your concentration! You could have gotten yourself killed!" she almost yelled. Madam Pomfrey, who was tending to Cedric, sent a glare her way.

"Calm down, Hermione," said Harry, grinning at her affectionately. "I don't plan on dying any time soon." His gaze hardened as he turned to Ron. The tension in the air seemed to increase ten-fold. Hermione noticed, and whatever argument she had come up with died within her. Harry stared, waiting for Ron to begin.

"Listen, Harry …" began Ron finally, but Harry cut him off.

"Don't worry about it."

"No really …"

"I'm serious Ron. Don't worry about it," repeated Harry, holding out his hand. Ron hesitated, and then grasped it, a wide smile breaking across his freckled face.

"C'mon mate," he said, grinning. "They're about to announce your score." Arm-in-arm, the three friends walked over to the Judges' table. Harry got tens from all four of the judges except Karakoff. Karakoff gave him a zero, claiming that none of Harry's spells had worked against the dragon, and it was only luck that it decided to fly up to get him. There was an uproar in the stands against such obvious bias. Harry should at least have gotten points for the summoning charm and his flying, but nothing could be done about it. Harry swore under his breath. He still had the exact same number of points as he had had last time, and was tied with Krum for the top spot.

After his briefing with Bagman (in which he was basically told that the egg was a clue), and ignoring Rita Skeeter, Harry headed to the 'surprise' party Fred and George had planned, about which Ron just happened to let slip …

**AN:** Well? What did you think? This was basically more of a prelude with nothing major different from canon. The next chapter with deal with the Yule Ball, and what powers has brought from the future, and what powers he will have to develop again. Sorry if this chapter is rather short, but please bear with me. Please don't forget to tell me what you think of my English when you review, because that's the main reason I right Fanfiction. As always, constructive criticism is especially welcomed. Cheers!

**Updated: 09/02/08**


	2. Before the Yule Ball

**Chapter 2:** Before the Yule Ball

* * *

"… and then, he asked me to the ball!" Hermione whispered conspiratorially. They were talking about Viktor Krum, and her potions essay lay in front of her, forgotten. Viktor Krum was infinitely more interesting than the fifteen uses of manticore venom. 

"He didn't!" exclaimed Ginny, letting out a horrified giggle.

"He did," said her female comrade. Both were too involved in their little conversation to notice Harry enter the Common Room and make his way towards them.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

Both dissolved into helpless giggles as Harry plopped into the couch besides them. A faint blush rose up Ginny's cheeks as she noticed Harry, but she managed to fight it.

"Who did you tell you'd think about it Hermione?" asked Harry casually. He knew full well who was the wizard concerned, and tried to smother a grin.

"Nobody Harry," answered Hermione, adopting an innocent demeanor. Harry mock-glared at her. Ever since his slip-up on the day of the First Task, Harry had decided he couldn't force himself to behave with his friends as he used to the first time around. It was too much of an act, and even the slightest of slip-ups could leave wheels in Hermione's extraordinarily smart mind turning. It was best to let her pass off his increased openness to her as a result of his and Ron's little spat.

It had taken a long time for Harry to realize exactly how valuable Hermione was to him and how he had under-appreciated her over the years. And while Ron would always be his best mate, he was quite a bit nicer to Hermione than he used to be, and didn't mind taking her side during one of her frequent arguments with Ron. The first time he did so had brought tears into Hermione's eyes, and Ron had stomped up to his dorm angrily. Of course, he came around and apologized soon enough. He didn't want a repeat of last Halloween. As far as Harry was concerned, the only thing his changed behaviour would do was bring him and his friends closer

"Now Hermione," said Harry even more casually. "You wouldn't want me to let slip whatever you and Ginny were discussing last night would you?"

Hermione let out an indignant squawk.

"What? How …?" Behind her, Ginny looked equally amazed.

"Never mind that," he grinned. "Now spill."

"If I didn't tell you, would you still tell anyone whatever you overheard?"

"Well, no … but …"

Hermione smiled.

"Well, in that case I guess you don't have anything over me," she said sweetly.

"Her-_mione!_ I'm going to find out anyway. Might as well tell me."

She scrutinized him for a minute.

"Oh very well," she relented. Beckoning him to come closer, she whispered, "Viktor Krum asked me to the Ball last night."

Harry stared at her. He blinked. And then he let out a peal of helpless laughter.

"What?" Hermione huffed. "It's not that impossible?"

"Oh no," Harry said in between laughs. "I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing at the irony of the situation! The girl Viktor Krum finally asks is the only one in the whole damned library who wasn't interested in him in the first place!"

"Quiet Harry," hissed Hermione. People were starting to look at the strangely, and Lavender and Parvati were leaning over, trying to eavesdrop.

"I'm not interested in him," offered Ginny quietly. Harry stopped laughing. He still hadn't gotten around to asking her.

"Tell me Ginny," said Harry, raising an eyebrow. "If Krum were to ask you to the Ball, would you accept?"

Ginny looked troubled for a moment.

"Yes," she conceded finally, giving him a very pointed look. "But only because the boy I want to go with isn't going to be asking me anytime soon."

Harry shrugged and pretended not to notice.

"Fair enough," he said, turning to Hermione. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"And what have you thought?"

Hermione looked distinctly troubled. Harry could've sworn she cast an almost imperceptible glance at Ron, who was playing chess with Seamus.

"I dunno," she said thoughtfully. "Do you have a problem with it if I go with him? I mean, he is your rival champion after all …"

"Don't worry about that," said Harry waving his hand. "I know you love International Magical Co-operation and all that rot. I'm okay with it."

"Really?" asked Hermione, delighted. Ginny looked distinctly relieved.

"Sure," answered Harry. "But your real problem is whether Ron will mind or not."

"Why would Ron care? If you don't have a problem with it …" she stopped and looked at Harry who was smirking. "Harry James Potter, what are you trying to imply?"

Harry just continued smirking.

"Har-_ry_!" she swatted his arm.

His eyes twinkled, much like Dumbledore's on occasion, and he winked at her.

"Ugh!" she said, letting out a frustrated but fond sigh. "You're incorrigible!"

"I know," he grinned. "But that's why you like me so much. So are you going to accept or not?" He and Ginny leaned forward, awaiting her reply.

Hermione bit her lip, looking unsure of herself.

"I guess," she relented. "Doofus over there," she gestured at Ron, "probably hasn't even realized that I'm a girl yet."

Harry snorted, remembering a rather memorable conversation in the days before the ball the last time around. Hermione shoved her books into her bag and made her way towards the portrait-hole.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Library," she said, pushing the Fat Lady's frame aside and leaving. Ginny looked at him curiously.

"This is going to be nice wake-up call for Ron," she said, smiling to herself. "So, what did you overhear me and Hermione discuss last night?"

"Nothing," Harry chuckled. "I was bluffing."

They continued to sit there and work in silence for over an hour, till Harry finally threw down his quill, potions essay finished.

"Proof-read this for me, Ginny?" he asked, handing her the six feet of parchment and rubbing his strained eyes. While his knowledge of the future helped him a lot, he certainly couldn't remember everything from the first time he went to school. That was more like Hermione's job. He could, however, maintain a fairly decent Exceeds Expectations or Average in most of his classes with little or no effort, and his usual Dreadful in Potions with absolutely no effort at all.

"Sure," she shrugged, eyes skimming through the essay. While Hermione would make sure that his facts were sound (Ginny couldn't be expected to know. She was a Year below him), Ginny could make sure the Essay was legible and that it made sense to the layman.

After she finally pronounced the essay passable, they both sat in a companionable silence until Harry finally broke it.

"So, now that we're done with homework and Hermione's love-life," he smirked, "have you got a date yet?"

"No," she admitted. "But I think Neville will ask me."

She winced at the last part.

"You might want to watch yourself there," he said, nodding sympathetically. "I heard he's a killer with the toes."

"I don't have a choice," responded the red-head. "I'm a Third Year. I can't go without a date."

"I can't go without a date either," said Harry gloomily. "McGonagall would have my head."

After another pause, he continued, "So, you mentioned you had your eye on someone."

Ginny looked at him incredulously, as if she couldn't believe that he was so thick. A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eye.

"Oh yes," she agreed airily. "In fact, I think you might know him. Raven-haired, emerald-eyed seeker?"

The same twinkle appeared in Harry's eye.

"Hmm … I might have heard of him. Go on."

Ginny looked at him, shell-shocked. But she quickly regained her composure, and carried on.

"Messy hair, knobby knees?"

"Ah yes …"

"Defeater of Dark Lords, slayer of Basilisks, saviour of red-heads and house-elves everywhere. Does that ring a bell?"

Harry nodded.

"You have a thing for the Boy-Who-Lived."

She nodded, blushing.

"Too bad he's got just about every girl in Hogwarts grovelling for his attention, and can't give you the time of the day," continued Harry.

Ginny just looked despondent. The twinkle was gone from her eyes.

"Now, Gin," said Harry, using the shorter version of her nickname. "I may not be as great as that Defeater of Dark Lords, slayer of Basilisks, saviour of red-heads and house-elves everywhere, but, would you like to go with me?"

Ginny's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"You want to go with me?" she asked uncertainly.

Harry nodded in the affirmative.

"As a date or as friends?"

"However you want to," he said firmly, looking into her chocolate-brown eyes.

Ginny nodded, exhaling.

"I think we should go as friends," she said quietly.

"Great!" he exclaimed, looking considerably relieved. He had expected her to accept, but the subconscious fear of rejection so well-known to all males had still been there. The fact that Ginny wanted to go as just friends didn't surprise him a bit. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around her, and at the same time, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to date him as yet. She wanted to make sure he liked her at first.

While all this was going through his head, Hermione came in through the portrait-hole. Harry politely excused himself and left for his dorm so that the girls could talk to each other freely.

* * *

Hermione was looking at Ginny strangely. 

"He invited you to go to the Ball with him?" she asked in funny voice.

Ginny nodded slowly, looking uncertain herself. She wasn't sure of Hermione's take on the matter.

"But why would he?" the older girl continued, dazed. "He's always liked Cho Chang …"

"I dunno, Hermione," volunteered Ginny in a small voice, "but you know, he has changed ever since his spat with Ron. And we are going as friends. It's not like – an official date."

Hermione snapped out of her stupor. "But he was willing to have you as his date?"

"I guess so …"Hermione smiled widely.

"Then it's official. Harry's over Cho Chang."

* * *

**AN:** I know I promised the Yule Ball in this chapter, but Hermione's scenes were larger than anticipated. Enjoy! 


	3. The Yule Ball

**Chapter Three: The Yule Ball**

#####

**AN:** Water, water everywhere …. Allow me to introduce to you one of Harry's … superpowers, shall we say: he's a water elemental. For those of you who watch Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry's abilities resemble those of a typical, mildly proficient water-bender.

#####

Harry concentrated on the feel of the water on his body as he floated on top of it. It lapped against his sides and _flowed_, ever so pliable. He flicked his wrist and the water became an icy slush; he flicked it again, and the slush turned into water at room temperature. He let out his breath and relaxed, sinking into the bathtub. His arms moved back and forth as they divided the water where his body lay, like Moses must have done at the Red Sea. He took a deep breath and stopped movement. The towering walls of water collapsed on top of him, washing over him as the up-thrust forced his body to the surface of the tub.

Rubbing his eyes to get the water out of them, he stood up in the tub. Slowly, he raised his arms in a move called 'the Tortoise Formation'. With a sudden jerk, all the water in the tub rose up and froze, forming a dome-shaped shield around him. Another, outwards jerk caused the shield to collapse, sending sharp, potentially lethal shards of ice all around him. Smiling, he grabbed a towel and made his way out of the bathtub. Voldemort was in for a surprise this year!

#####

The worst, or best, part about time travel was that most of the time, Harry forgot that he was a time-traveller. The first couple of days, he had been very conscious of what he was doing – like being worried about sending the wrong signals to Hermione. He quickly realised, however, that there was a reason human beings weren't meant to time-travel. They had a very linear way of thinking, and keeping both time-lines in mind all the time just wasn't possible. Sure, little events kept reminding you of your alternate past, such as a particularly nasty essay about bat-bogeys (literal bat-bogies, not the hex) for Snape that had been a torture to work through both times around, but that alternate past stopped affecting your day-to-day life after a while.

And as he mused over this, he plopped by Hermione and messed her hair up affectionately. She mock-glared at him and then returned to her book – Quidditch Through the Ages. It looked like Krum was having a positive affect on Hermione for the time being, he thought grinning. Ron, too, came up and stared at Hermione in wonder.

"You haven't read that book since First Year, Hermione," he said in awe. "Why the sudden urge to read it again?"

Hermione snapped her book shut.

"So what if I read it again? It's none of your business," she raged, before stomping off, presumably to the Library.

"What's with her?" asked Ron, jerking his thumb in the direction of Hermione's retreating back. Harry shrugged. "Anyway, got any ideas for a date? Have you asked Cho?"

"No," said Harry, his eyes trailing to where Ginny was working on her Charms homework. "She's going with Cedric. You had any luck?"

"Sorry 'bout that, mate," said Ron sympathetically. "But no worries, I'm in the same boat as you … Harry, are you staring at my sister?"

That jerked him back to reality.

"Wha…? No, I was … um … staring into space … thinking, you know …"

"About what?" questioned Ron, apparently having bought his story. Harry heaved a sigh of relief, glad not for the first time that his friend was so thick.

"The Ball … can you dance, Ron?" he asked.

"No. Mum tried to teach me, but she quit after the first week," he looked smug as he said this. "What about you? I doubt the Dursleys bothered to teach you."

"Actually, they did." Seeing the shock on Ron's face, he quickly elaborated, "Dudley wanted dancing lessons to impress a girl, and he needed a partner. I'm not that good, though."

That was a lie. The Ginny of the previous time-line had forced him to learn how to dance.

"Well, at least I don't have to dance," he said looking considerably cheered by the prospect. "I dunno why I need a date anyway. You're the bloody Triwizard champion …"

Harry laughed.

"That may be, but can you imagine what Malfoy would say if you showed up alone?"

The haunted look that appeared in Ron's eyes settled it. There was no way he was going to this Ball without a date.

"A date … let's see," he said, furrowing his brow as he concentrated. A thought appeared to strike him. "Harry, Hermione!"

"What?"

"Hermione! She's a girl! I'll ask her …

"Hermione might already have a date, Ron. "

"C'mon Harry! Who'd want to ask her?"

Harry resisted the urge to hex the redhead then and there. Ron got up, and quickly made his way to the portrait-hole, as if afraid that Harry would beat him to it.

"Ron, wait," he called after him, but it was useless. He sighed and shook his head at his best friend's complete idiocy. Looking away, he saw that Ginny was hiding her mouth behind her hand, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"You, Madam, have been eavesdropping," he accused despondently, wondering what kind of ruckus was being kicked up in the Library.

Ginny blushed and turned her face away.

#####

The ruckus Harry was wondering about hadn't started just yet, but was about to. Ron entered the Library, his eyes searching for a certain bushy-haired girl. They finally found her sitting in a corner, holding a hushed conversation with one Viktor Krum, who was fortunately unaccompanied by his fan-club. Ron's heart jumped to his throat. For a moment, all Gryffindor courage seemed to fail him at the thought of having to approach his idol. But then he screwed up this so-called courage – some would call it stupidity – and pushed on.

"Mr. Krum?" he asked, approaching them with a glazed expression on his face. "Will you go to the Ball with me?"

Both Hermione and Viktor stared at him, slack-jawed. Ron continued to gape at Krum, as if expecting an answer, when a suppressed giggle from Hermione brought him out of his stupor and he realised what he had just said.

"I mean … Hermione, will you go to the Ball with me?" he amended quickly, blushing a deep shade of red and trying desperately to avoid Krum's eyes.

"Actually, Ron," said Hermione trying desperately not to laugh at her friend's plight, "I already have a date."

Ron snapped up, embarrassment forgotten.

"How could you have gotten a date?" he demanded. "Who would want to go with you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Krum beat her to it.

"It appears you do," he said coldly. Ron spluttered at being addressed by Krum, unsure of how to respond and unaware of the ice in his tone.

"Y…yeah … but I've known her for some time … and I can't get a date … so I thought … I'd ask her …"

Hermione stood up seething. "I don't need a pity date, _Ronald_, nor am I going to be anyone's last resort. For your information, I already have a date, and as for who it is, you can find out at the Ball!"

She pushed him aside and stalked out of the Library, ignoring the angry glares Madam Pince was sending her way.

#####

Christmas holidays began with a load of homework for Harry which he was in no mood to do. Like the rest of Gryffindor, he thoroughly enjoyed himself in the week leading up to Christmas. The Library adopted a largely deserted look, empty except for a handful of Ravenclaws, Hermione and sometimes Viktor Krum. It was rumoured that even Madam Pince could be seen to smile occasionally.

Ron and Hermione were still angry at each other. Ron blamed her for letting out that he had accidentally asked Krum to the Ball. Hermione maintained that she hadn't, but refused to confront the Bulgarian about it. Harry, unwilling to get involved, had taken to avoiding them whenever they were together. What neither of the three knew was that the blameworthy person was a certain blonde-haired, ferret-faced Slytherin who had been eavesdropping behind one of the bookshelves.

The result of this little episode was that no one seemed to want to go with Ron. By some miracle, he hadn't discovered that Harry had a date. All his energies were focused on finding out who Hermione's date was, and nobody except Harry and Ginny knew the answer to that question. Thick as Ron was, he never bothered to ask them. A last ditch and desperate effort by Harry did, however, manage to get him Parvati Patil as a date.

The week passed in a blur of snowball fights, secret excursions to the kitchens and holiday cheer. Harry was woken up bright and early on Christmas morning by an excited house-elf who insisted on giving him socks. After opening his presents and putting on the jumper (green, with a Horntail on it) Mrs. Weasley had sent him, he headed down to the Great Hall with his friends. There, they feasted on roast turkey and opened Wizarding Crackers, and Ron informed Harry the he had returned the favour and gotten him a date.

"Ginny says she'll go with you," he said. "Now we're even."

Harry looked over at Ginny curiously, and found that she was blushing. She did explain herself later.

"You didn't seem comfortable telling Ron about us going together," she said, "so I pretended I didn't have a date and let him think he was setting us up. I hope you don't mind …"

Harry assured her that he didn't. In fact, he was rather relieved. He had been afraid that a younger Ron might overreact upon discovering that his best mate was taking his sister to the Ball.

Three hours before the Ball, the girls left to get dressed and the boys started a snowball fight. Two hours later, they left too, and when Harry and Ron came down, Parvati was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in her robes of shocking pink. She didn't seem too pleased on having to go with Ron though, and her eyes strayed to his frayed collar and sleeves.

"You two go on," Harry said to them as Ron craned his head, looking for Hermione. "I'll wait for Ginny."

Parvati nodded, and impatiently dragged Ron to the Great Hall. Harry didn't have to wait long though. Five minutes later, Ginny and Hermione descended, looking absolutely stunning. Ginny was wearing white dress robes that were slightly old-fashioned but still fit her perfectly. Unlike some of the older girls, like Parvati and Lavender, she wasn't overly made up, but what little make-up she wore was tastefully applied and only accentuated her looks. Harry could see some of the boys in her year look at her like they had never seen her before. A wave of jealousy flowed through him.

"You look like an angel," he told her softly, taking her hand and kissing it. Ginny, to her credit, didn't blush.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Potter," she answered, smiling.

"No," Hermione added, grinning. "You look completely horrible."

Harry glared at her.

"Hermione!" he whined. "I'm trying to be romantic!"

A strange expression filtered onto Ginny's face and vanished as soon as it came. Harry smacked himself. Of course! They were going as friends! How could he have forgotten?

"Well, stop being romantic and move it Romeo," she said. "We're running late as it is. But seriously, you look nice Harry."

"Thanks," he said, winking at her. "You look very pretty too. I'm sure Ron will think so as well."

"Harry!"

"What?"

"I'm going with Viktor!"

"So? Ron will still like it. Won't he, Ginny?"

Ginny smirked, apparently having recovered herself, "Oh, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you, Hermione."

Hermione blushed deeply. Grabbing Harry's unoccupied arm (Ginny was on the other), she dragged them to the Entrance Hall, where Harry turned her over to Viktor.

#####

They arrived in the Entrance Hall a few minutes ahead of time. In the distance, Harry saw Ron crane his neck trying to look for Hermione, but she was among the Durmstrang crowd, just outside the Entrance Hall. He thought he saw Padma Patil with Dean Thomas, but he wasn't sure. Malfoy was certainly there with his lapdog, Pansy Parkinson, and Fleur was wearing her stunning robes of silver-grey satin. Unfortunately, Roger Davies was drooling all over them - Harry didn't think much of those robes would be left by the time the night was over. With a feeling of supreme satisfaction at finding nothing out of the ordinary, he turned to his own date.

"Looking forward to this?" he asked gently. Ginny nodded, but she didn't seem very sure of herself.

At that moment, the front doors swung open and the students started to file in. The decorations of the Great Hall were as fantastic as he remembered them from the first time around, but he didn't have much time to appreciate them when Professor McGonagall summoned the Champions to the side and told them to wait while the rest entered and seated themselves. Fleur and Cedric were already there with their dates and Hermione and Krum joined them not a moment later. Harry was relieved to see that Ron was already inside. Krum's Fan Club from the library saw them, and its members glared at Hermione with such venom that it seemed as if they thought that the Killing Curse would fly out of their eyes. and do away with her right then and there.

Once everyone inside was settled in, Professor McGonagall told them to form a line in pairs. They did so, with Harry and Ginny bringing up the rear, and entered the Great Hall to much applause. He noticed Ron staring at Hermione and waved merrily at his red-haired friend.

When they reached the top table, Percy Weasley pulled out a chair and looked very pointedly at Harry. He took the hint, but instead of sitting down next to him, he held out the chair for Ginny. She glared at him in response – apparently she did not want to be lectured about cauldron bottoms either. Grinning, he sat down next to her and engaged in conversation with Viktor Krum who was on his other side.

"So, Viktor, I see you asked Hermione to the Ball?" he asked.

"Yes," nodded the Bulgarian. "She ees a friend of yours, I understand?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, but inwardly, he was chuckling. This was going to be fun.

"Indeed," said Harry. "A very close friend. Almost a sister, you might say." His eyes narrowed even further, until they were almost slits, like Voldemort's. "You must also then understand, that I have to look after her like I would look after a sister."

Viktor looked distinctly nervous. Undoubtedly, rumours of the various defeats Harry had handed the Dark Lord were running through his mind. Hermione, on the other hand, looked delighted at Harry's admission.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," he swallowed nervously. "I vould expect no less."

"Good," Harry said pleasantly. "Then you will treat my sister with respect, or there could be ... unpleasantness between us."

He fingered his wand, as if to make a statement.

"I understand," said the Bulgarian. "It is vairy nice off you to look after Hermy-own like this."

Harry grinned and winked at Hermione.

"Well, you tell her that so she doesn't slaughter me in the Common Room tonight."

However, Hermione did not seem to be the slightest bit displeased.

Seeing that Dumbledore had already ordered, Harry picked up his menu and said very carefully to his plate, "Lamb Chops."

When he was done, the Weird Sisters picked up their instruments and stepped up to the stage Dumbledore had conjured. The Champions stood up to go to the dance floor.

This time around, Harry realised he was having a lot more fun. He attributed that partly to his beautiful partner who had threatened to disembowel him the next time he left her with Percy like that, and partly to the appreciation for the simple joys of living that he had developed after the Second War.

When the dance was over, he led Ginny towards a Parvati and Ron. Parvati was looking distinctly unhappy, and Ron was still glaring at Hermione. He tried to cheer up his friend through the next few dances, but to no avail. Ron refused to pay any attention to his date, and Harry really couldn't blame Parvati when she stalked off to dance with some Beauxbatons boy.

But when he saw Hermione approaching from the distance, he quickly asked Ginny to dance. There was no way he wanted to get caught in the same shouting match twice.

His date looked astonished and he called her on it.

"Why so surprised, Gin?" he asked, studying her freckles.

She blushed and answered, "Oh, I didn't think you would be the kind of boy who likes dancing. In fact, you're pretty good!"

He turned slightly pink at the compliment. Feeling extremely self-conscious and hating himself for letting his teenage hormones get the better of him, he stared at his feet, willing the blush to go away.

"Who taught you to dance?" enquired his red-headed companion.

"Aunt Petunia. She wanted Dudley to learn how to dance and he needed a partner."

"Ron says those Muggles aren't very nice to you."

Harry shrugged.

"They aren't. But they're family and I have to deal with it."

It felt very strange. This was the first time he had acknowledged his Muggle relatives as family, and he didn't know what to make of it.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence that was unfortunately interrupted by the muffled voices of Ron and Hermione as they yelled at each other. Harry winced.

"I wish they would stop doing that," he sighed. Ginny giggled.

"I know what you mean. Ever since she got petrified, he hasn't stopped talking about her."

Harry stared at her.

"What?"

"Oh, you know. Like, after his first year, when he came home for the holidays, he used to keep on talking about you. But after his second year, it was Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ... all the time. It drove me nuts."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I swear."

Harry laughed out loud. "Damn, I didn't know he had fallen for her that early!"

"Don't worry about it, Harry," said Ginny. "I mean, you're supposed to be dense!"

He stared at her. She smirked.

"You're getting a little brave, aren't you?" he asked finally. "Aren't you supposed to have a crush on me or something?"

Ginny blushed, but kept her composure.

"Why Harry, that depends ... did you and you alone defeat You-Know-Who at the age of one?"

"Er ... no ..."

"Did you defeat him again in that maze of Dumbledore's using your nothing but your intellect and cunning?"

"Well, I ..."

"And did you happen to slay a sixty-foot basilisk and get out of its lair alive thanks to your own ability and strength?"

"Not exactly ..."

"Then explain to me Harry Potter, why on earth should I have a crush on you?"

Harry stared at her dumbfounded, before a slow grin spread across his face.

"You know what, Ginny Weasley? You're all right."

"Glad you think so," said Ginny. "Now come with me, I'd like some butterbeer." Harry could only stare at her as she walked off the dance floor. Deciding that he liked this girl very much, he followed her with a smile on his face.

#####

Clutching their warm butterbeers, Harry and Ginny made their way to the Rose Garden. Harry had to fight to keep a smile off his face as Ginny oohed and aahed over the shapes of the various rosebushes.

"Harry, what do you think that one is?" asked Ginny suddenly, interrupting his train of thought.

"Which one?" he asked, craning his head.

"The one behind the swan,"she said.

"I dunno," he answered. "I can't make it out from up here."

"Let's go up close," she said, tugging his arm. Harry noticed that she didn't let go once she was done pulling, but he wasn't complaining. When they reached Ginny's rosebush, they saw that it wasn't a rosebush but a reindeer made of stone. Behind the reindeer, in an agonizingly familiar scene, Harry could see Hagrid and Madam Maxime talking in hushed voices. He scanned the rosebushes around them, and sure enough, Ron was hiding under one of them, staring at Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies who were in another bush looking very busy.

Ginny, however, only noticed the half-giant and his date.

"Isn't that cute?" she gushed.

Harry forced a smile on his face. "Yeah it is. Come on, let's go. We don't want to interrupt."

He led her to one of his favourite spots. It overlooked the lake and Hagrid had place a stone Unicorn there for the occasion. Its front hoof was raised, and it towered majestically above them. There was a bench under the unicorn.

"Let's sit down for a minute," suggested Harry. Ginny nodded, so they walked towards the bench silently.

#####

Ginny was troubled. It had been a wonderful evening so far, and Harry had taken her to a very romantic spot. The waning moon still cast a bright light over the lake, and Ginny could make out Mars and Venus in the distance. A pleasant breeze was blowing and the view was breathtaking. She was enjoying herself thoroughly. Harry's arm slipped around her waist and she found that she did not mind. In response, she snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulders.

She couldn't help it. She knew she had agreed to come to the Yule Ball as his friend, but he hadn't been acting as if they were friends. He had been acting as if they were much more. Upon introspection, she realized that she wanted him to act this way. It wasn't just her old crush – the last vestiges of it had been shattered away that evening – but something else. She wished she could say she was falling in love with him, but she couldn't. Love wasn't a word she was willing to throw around lightly.

She was attracted to him though; she couldn't deny that. She also knew him pretty well – surreptitiously watching him for the past two and a half years had paid dividends. She knew his favourite colour was red, his favourite dessert was treacle tart and his favourite muggle sweet was something called a 'Mars Bar'. She had no idea what a Mars Bar was though.

But on the other had, she didn't know him from the point-of-view of a friend. It was too early to tell if anything between them would ever work out.

Harry shifted slightly. She raised her head and looked up at him. He looked extremely cute, with his hair sticking out at odd angles despite his best efforts to tame it. Quidditch had been good to him. He wasn't a hunk, but he wasn't the skinny little kid he had been either. His mesmerizing green eyes – Ginny had never seen such beautiful eyes – stared out at the lake. She bit her lip with indecision. Would one kiss on the cheek hurt? She supposed not; she had seen Hermione kiss him on the cheek before.

She leaned over, but to her horror, he turned his head towards her! Their lips met for the briefest of seconds, and then there were fireworks. A tingle of electricity ran down her spine as her brain tried to process exactly what was going on.

She was kissing Harry Potter.

With a gasp, she pulled back, deathly afraid. Why had she tried to kiss him at all? Now he must think her to be some kind of nutter! She tried to get up, to run away, but she found that Harry's arm was still wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she said desperately, not daring to look him in the eye. "I was going to kiss you on the cheek and ... and ..."

Her vocabulary failed her there. She wondered if Harry was going to ask her to never speak to him again. But to her surprise, he just leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Relax, Ginny," he said, amused. She looked up, only to find that he was smiling. "I'm not complaining. I just got kissed by a beautiful girl."

True to his word, he looked very pleased with himself.

"It's you who should be complaining."

This struck her as rather odd. She had been wanting to kiss him since she was ten! Why should she be complaining? Truth be told, she had enjoyed kissing him. Her lips were still tingling, and ... had he just called her beautiful? She smiled up at him uncertainly.

"C'mon," he grinned, standing up and pulling her to her feet. "Let's dance."

"Here?" she asked.

"Here," he confirmed.

"But there's no music!" she protested.

Harry said nothing. He waved his wand and soft, enchanting music began to emanate from the rosebushes.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her close. They danced in silence and Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Despite the awkward moment they had just shared, she couldn't help enjoying herself. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, dancing in the moonlight. All she could think about was Harry, they way his arms were wrapped around her, and the sweet scent of roses that hovered in the air.

#####

The Weird Sisters finally finished playing at midnight. They left after much applause and the students started to leave for their dormitories. Some of the students were wishing their dates good night rather ... passionately. Ginny nudged Harry and directed his attention towards where Krum and Hermione were kissing under the mistletoe.

"Reckon I should go and break them up?" Harry asked good-naturedly.

"Don't you dare, Harry Potter!" hissed Ginny, before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Laughing, he escorted her to the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase. As they were going up, he heard someone call out his name.

It was Cedric. He gave Harry the clue about the Golden Egg before leaving with Cho.

"Take a bath with the Egg?" asked Ginny incredulously. "What on Earth does that mean?"

"I dunno," answered Harry dubiously. "Might as well try it."

Sensing that Harry didn't want to talk about it, she shrugged and said no more. They finally reached the Fat Lady, and Harry turned to Ginny.

"I want to thank you," he said seriously. "It's been a wonderful evening."

Ginny blushed and looked down, mumbling incoherently. On impulse, Harry reached down and kissed her on the cheek again, deepening her blush. He took her hand into his and turned to the Fat Lady, who was snoozing. They had to yell out the password (Fairy Lights) before she woke up and swung open for them.

The climber up the portrait hole. Harry peered around cautiously, but thankfully he seemed to have missed the row between Ron and Hermione this time around. The Common Room seemed to be nearly empty, and it seemed Ginny had noticed it too. She was looking around, shuffling her feet nervously.

"I guess this is it," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"It is," he affirmed. "Listen ..."

But he was cut short by Ginny as she flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Before he could say anything, she was rushing up the stairs with a huge smile on her face. Harry shook his head and touched his cheek where she had kissed it. With a goofy grin on his face, he slowly walked up the stairs to his dorm. It had definitely been one of the best nights of Harry's life.

#####

**AN:** I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been REALLY busy. This chapter is nice and long, and has a fair bit of fluff, so hopefully you enjoyed it. If you did, I'd appreciate it if you could drop me a line saying so. It's great motivation. And if not, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me why not. Thanks for reading, y'all, and be sure to review!

PS. As some of you have pointed out, I'm in need of a beta-reader. So if anyone's interested, could they please let me know?


	4. Nightmares

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 4:** Nightmares

**AN:** Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I just wanted to make one thing clear, though: I am NOT adding certain sub-plots in the original GoF, such as the Hagrid vs. Rita Skeeter fiasco. Dealing with them would make the story far too dragged out, and I have no desire to regurgitate GoF as it was. I'm sure you don't want me telling those events exactly as they took place in the book either, so if I don't mention them, just assume that they're the same here as in canon. Oh, and thanks to the fantastic Gabrielle for beta-reading. I owe her big time.

#####

_Ginny's ghostly face appeared in front of Harry's eyes. She was pearly white and he could see through her. He tried reaching out for her, but his hand went right through her and the sensation of falling in ice-cold water went through him. Horrible, dreadful realization filled him: she was a ghost..._

_... The scene changed. He and Ginny were racing through a dark, dense wood, dodging trees, branches and undergrowth. Behind them, they could hear the laughter of Death-Eaters, as they shot curse after curse at the masked men. They Death-Eaters responded with volleys of sickly green Avada Kedavra, interspersed with the occasional bright red Cruciatus Curse. Harry's eyes widened as Ginny pushed him aside and took a Cruciatus Curse that would have hit him otherwise. Her screams echoed in his ears, but he found himself unable to move. He struggled, but all he could do was watch as the love of his life suffered pain upon unimaginable pain..._

_... Harry found himself face to face with Voldemort. He gripped his wand tightly, determined to get rid of the snake-like man once and for all, but Voldemort's face twisted into a sick sort of a smile. He raised his wand, but instead of firing a curse, he summoned Ginny. Harry nearly dropped his wand in shock. He yelled, demanding that Voldemort free her, but the Dark Lord just continued to smile nastily. _Avada Kedavra, _he hissed. A bright green light left Voldemort's wand, and Harry heard the all-too-familiar sound of speeding death as it took his beloved's life..._

Harry woke up with a gasp. Beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead and his shirt was drenched. He pushed aside his blankets, and went to his dresser to get a fresh shirt to change into. It was a familiar dream. He had had it many times in the last war after Ginny had died, but not since he had returned to his Fourth Year. He wondered what could have triggered it.

Sighing, he navigated down to the Common Room, and made his way to the couch. But to his surprise, it was occupied by someone with red hair, who was busy scribbling away in what looked like a journal. Harry cringed. He wasn't sure he wanted to face he so soon after his nightmare. He was debating whether to turn back or not, when the choice was taken out of his hands.

"Harry?" asked Ginny, craning her head. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," he answered. He was surprised by how hoarse his voice was. Ginny, too, must have noticed, for she sat up straight peered at him anxiously.

"You okay?" she asked, patting the newly-created space besides her in an invitation to sit down.

"Nightmare," grunted Harry, plopping down besides her. Ginny looked at him sympathetically and slipped her hand into his.

"You want to talk about it?" she murmured, stroking the back of his hand in an attempt to set him at ease. He wished he could. He wanted to tell her about it, so that he could get it off his chest. How could he, without convincing her that he was some kind of psychopath? He sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Not particularly."

"If you want to be alone, just let me know."

"Okay."

She returned to scribbling in her journal, and Harry saw a small smile grace her lips. He hoped she was writing about him! Fighting the urge to kiss her then and there, he swore he would never let anything happen to her this time around. Voldemort would never survive his own Welcome Back party, he silently promised himself.

"Ginny, do you still have nightmares about your first year?" he asked, suddenly.

Her quill snapped.

"Nigh… nightmares?" she asked, startled. He nodded, wondering if he had been too insensitive.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before answering. "I used to, quite often. That summer, after my First Year, I had nightmares almost every night. I would wake up screaming. Mum and Dad would come into my room and look at each other nervously. I hated that, Harry. I really hated that. I mean, I know my family loves me a lot, but… but that wasn't what I needed right then."

"What did you need?" He knew what she meant. He hated worrying people too. Nobody had any idea how much nightmares really plagued him; he had taken to putting silencing charms around his bed as early as Third Year.

"I needed someone to talk to. Someone I could tell about my nightmares. Bill was that someone, Harry. He helped… he helped a lot."

He nodded, and they lapsed back into silence. Harry noticed Ginny was still holding his hand, squeezing it occasionally. He looked over at her, fondly. She always knew what he needed and when.

"Do you want to know what I dreamt about, Ginny?" he asked. Ginny put away her journal, using her broken quill as a bookmark, before turning to him and giving him her undivided attention.

"Yes, if you want to tell me," she answered. Of course he wanted to tell her! This was Ginny, his Ginny… his closest friend and confidante from the previous timeline. But how could he?

"I dreamt about someone I care for very deeply," he said, choosing his words carefully. "She… she was running through a forest when… Death-Eaters attacked. They tortured her, using the Cruciatus Curse. And then, Voldemort… Voldemort killed her…."

Before he could go any further, Ginny had engulfed him in a warm hug. He let himself go in her arms, sobbing into her shoulder while she ran her fingers through his hair and whispered words of comfort into his ear.

#####

The sun rose finally on Boxing Day, bringing with it a new set of problems for Harry. While his talk with Ginny had calmed his more irrational fears, he still had to deal with the pending problem of how to make sure that the imposter Mad-Eye Moody got his hands on the Marauder's Map.

The trouble was that Harry had no idea exactly _when_ he had gone to the Prefects' Bathroom in the previous time-line. He knew it was sometime towards the end of January, but he couldn't remember anything specific. That date had to coincide with the day Barty Crouch Jr. would be sniffing around in Snape's private stores, or there would be no point in going. And even if he did manage to pinpoint the day, there was a considerable chance that he would mess us. One step out of line could mean Snape getting his hands on the Map instead of Barty Crouch, and he _definitely _did not want that to happen. As he headed down to the Common Room, Harry decided that he would have to find some other way to get the Map to Crouch.

Hermione and Ron followed him soon after, yawning. Once they had regained full control of their faculties, Ron apprised him and Hermione of his espionage in the Rose Garden.

"So in short, Hagrid is a half-giant, Karkaroff is worried about something and you saw Fleur snogging Roger Davies in the Rose Bushes?" asked Harry. Ron nodded in the affirmative.

"What's wrong with Hagrid being a half-giant?" asked Hermione in her matter-of-factly voice. "He's still the same Hagrid."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that half-giants like to snap human bones into tiny little pieces for fun," said Ron sarcastically.

Harry shrugged, "C'mon Ron. Aren't you being a little unfair? You're being the same as Malfoy, with his anti-Muggle-Born Crusade. Hagrid's our friend. His parentage doesn't really matter."

Ron did not look too convinced, but he decided to drop the subject.

"And Karkaroff?" he asked. "Something is going on there. You can't deny that."

"I'm not," Harry said grimly. "But somehow, the fact that two Dark Wizards are consorting together doesn't surprise me."

"_Professor_ Snape isn't a Dark Wizard, Harry," responded Hermione, frowning.

"'course not, 'Mione. He's just an evil git."

Hermione glared at them both and returned to her book, _1001 Stupendous Seeker Moves._ Ron, too, noticed the title of the book.

"Reading up to impress _Vicky, _are you?" he asked savagely, before leaving without waiting for a response. Hermione made no indication that she had heard him. But once the door to the Fourth-Year Boys' Dorm had slammed shut, she lowered her book and turned to Harry.

"So?" she asked in a teasing voice. "Did you have a nice time last night?"

Harry's face remained steady.

"The very best," he answered smoothly, examining the back cover of her book. Viktor Krum had a special chapter in it to himself, he noted.

"I heard the Rose Garden was very beautiful," smirked Hermione. "Although I'm sure, you had your eyes on something else."

"I did," acquiesced Harry. She looked surprised at his admission, so he quickly shot back a counter-attack. "But you tell; did the mistletoe come in handy?"

The effect of this simple statement on Hermione's countenance was spectacular. She went from red to purple to puce and back again to red in record time. Harry burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny, coming up behind them. She looked incredibly cute, he thought, as she rubbed the sleep out of her chocolate-brown eyes. Hermione didn't look like she trusted herself to speak, so Harry responded.

"I asked Hermione if the mistletoe came in handy," he sniggered. "Turns out, it has."

He was immediately treated to deft thwack on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he protested.

"For being an insensitive idiot," she answered primly.

She suddenly looked very unsure of herself, as if she had taken some liberty she had no right to. Harry realized she may have been worried that he was still upset from the night before, so he hastened to set her at ease.

"It's my job. Over-protective brother and all that. I've even been taking lessons from Ron," he said brightly. "How am I doing, Gin?"

Looking somewhat relieved, she slid down next to him and stole the chocolate frog he had been unwrapping.

"Terribly," she informed him. "You didn't blow your head off when Hermione told you she was going with Viktor and you didn't threaten to eviscerate him when you met him last night."

"Ah," said Harry glumly. "I don't have much practice, you see."

"Don't worry Harry," she said, patting the back of his head. "You'll get better with time."

She bit off the head of his chocolate frog and offered him the rest. He opened his mouth and she fed it to him, while Hermione watched on in amusement.

**AN:**I know it's been a huge while and this chapter is kinda short (2000 words), but I've been so busy lately that it's been impossible to write. It still is, since I have my A-Levels in about a month, but after those I'll be freeee! With regards to chapter length, I'm afraid that this is going to have to be the approximate length for future chapters too. The idea of writing 5000 word chapters (like the last one) is just too daunting for a procrastinator like me and probably a major reason for the excessively slow updates. Thanks a lot for reading, and please review! More reviews mean more motivation for the author!


	5. The Map and Valentine's Day

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 5:** The Map and Valentine's Day

**AN:** Here you go. New chapter, quick update. I have a feeling I'm using fanfiction to procrastinate from my school-work. Dammit, I REALLY need to start prepping up for my exams.

Thanks to the wonderful Gabrielle for beta-reading! :)

#####

As December turned into January and January turned into February, Harry still had no idea how to get the Marauder's Map to Crouch. He had 'solved' the clue to the Egg by early January and told Hermione, Ron and Ginny the answer in Neville's presence. Neville had been quick to refer them to _Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties. _Consequently, Harry placed an order for a jar of Gillyweed and was informed that it would be delivered via Owl Post by the second week of February. Hermione was impressed that he had managed to figure out the clue on his own, until he guiltily informed her of Cedric's not-so-subtle nudge in the right direction.

By early February, Harry was getting rather nervous. He had no idea how much of the impostor Moody's actions had been determined by his acquisition of the Marauder's Map, and he didn't want to change the time-line more than was absolutely necessary. It was one afternoon in DADA class, however, when he realized that the solution to his dilemma had been staring him in the face.

#####

"Parkinson."

"Here, Professor."

"Patil."

"Here, Professor."

"Miss Patil, what is that under your desk?"

Harry's head jerked towards Parvati Patil. Her hands were folded on her desk and whatever was under her desk was clearly out of Moody's line of sight. The rest of the class seemed to realize this too and hushed muttering broke out. Moody advanced on Parvati, whose face turned pallid, with his wand out and both eyes trained firmly on her desk. A plan began to form in the back of Harry's mind.

"_Accio_!" hissed Moody, and a piece of parchment flew out from under Parvati's desk and into Moody's gnarled hands. Silently, he held it out for the whole class to see. Drawn on it was an exaggeratedly ugly picture of Moody with the words, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" scrawled across it.

"You think it's funny, do you?" snarled the ex-Auror. "Do you know what happens when you let down your guard, when you stop being vigilant?" He brought up his leg and slammed it with a loud '_thunk!'_ onto Parvati's desk. "This is what happens." Silence raged in the classroom. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and for your impudence, Miss Patil, you will be demonstrating the correct wand movement for the Jostling Jinx as soon as roll call is over."

"Yes, Professor," whispered Parvati in a small voice, but Harry paid her no heed. He was frantically searching his bag for the Marauder's Map, hoping and praying that he hadn't left it behind in his dormitory. Relief swept across him when he realized he hadn't.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," he muttered, tapping the map. Black, inky lines spread across the worn piece of parchment, and Harry subtly placed it in his bag, with the map side against the side of his bag so that Moody could easily notice it. He was successful in this regard, and as soon as the impostor looked up from roll call, his whizzing Magical Eye became very still and rested firmly on Harry's bag. So distracted was the Professor that he completely forgot about his assigned punishment to Parvati and demonstrated the wand movement for the Jostling Jinx himself. When the lesson was over, he dismissed the class and called Harry to the front.

"Potter, what is that in your bag?" he asked.

"Sorry?"

"Your bag, Potter." Moody waved his wand and Harry's bag flew over to his desk. Quietly, he fished out the Marauder's Map and held it in front of Harry. "What's this?"

"It's a Map of Hogwarts, Sir," said Harry. "It shows where everyone is."

"Where did you get it from?"

"It was my dad's."

Moody nodded, not hearing, or perhaps not caring about his explanation. Both his eyes were roving over the map, taking in every detail.

"I could use something like this right now," murmured Moody. "Yes, it could be very useful ... Would you mind if I borrowed this, Potter? I'll return it when I'm done with it, seeing as it was your dad's and all." His tone had suddenly become very business-like.

"Er ... of course, Professor," Harry said. Inwardly, he was jumping with glee.

"Right," said Moody. "Off you trot. You don't want to be late for lunch."

Harry nodded and made a hasty exit, feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

#####

By the time Valentine's Day rolled around, Harry was feeling pretty confident about the Second Task. His order of Gillyweed had arrived and, upon consultation with Neville (Hermione insisted they make sure he had enough), he was told that he had enough for about two hours. Hermione practically forced him to take a practise swim, and while the prospect of diving into the freezing lake wasn't too appealing to Harry, he reckoned it was worth it to keep Hermione quiet.

On the morning of February Fourteenth, Harry woke up to find Seamus Finnegan preening himself in front of their dorm's full length mirror.

"Whatchoo doin', Seamus?" he asked groggily.

"Valentine's Day," the Irish boy grunted. Seamus and Lavendar Brown had recently become an item, something which his dorm-mates had teased him about mercilessly. Teasing, however, was the last thing on Harry's mind as he shot up in alarm.

"Valentine's Day?" he asked in disbelief.

"Valentine's Day," affirmed Seamus, misinterpreting the look on his face. "Look, Harry, I thought you were better than Dean and Ron. Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean ..."

But Harry wasn't listening. Pulling out his wand, he bellowed, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" The broom came whizzing out from under Ron's bed. Harry mounted, and jumped out the two feet by two feet window.

"Harry ... Harry!" screamed Seamus. "You idiot, you'll kill yourself!" He rushed to the window, but Harry had taken off against the windowsill and was flying towards the Forbidden Forest. "Bugger," swore Seamus, wondering how Harry had managed to take off. "Bloke's got himself a girl."

But such thoughts were far from his mind as he went back the full length mirror, wondering whether Lavender would prefer his green T-shirt or his brown one.

#####

"Damn, damn, damn!" Harry cursed himself for forgetting Valentine's Day. It wasn't that he and Ginny were an item per se, but he did need to get her something to make sure she knew that their Christmas thing wasn't, well ... just a _thing. _

A large hand placed itself on Harry's shoulder and he jumped, whipping out his wand and pointing it at ...

"Hagrid?" gasped Harry.

"Blimey, Harry, ye shouldn't be out 'ere, in the forest," said Hagrid disapprovingly. He sounded remarkably like Hermione. "It's not safe."

"I'm sorry, Hagrid. It's just, it's Valentine's Day, and I had forgotten ..." Harry trailed off here, because Hagrid had broken into a deep blush. A very deep blush. "Hagrid ... did you forget Valentine's Day too?"

"Now now, none o' that," said Hagrid gruffly. Harry gave him a pointed look and Hagrid looked down. "Yes," he admitted, but then brightened up. "But I got these fer Olympe!"

He held out a bunch of snapping dragon lilies. That would have been a great present, Harry thought, had they not had giant fangs which were literally trying to snap off Hagrid's arm.

"Er ... that's great," Harry said in what he hoped was a convincing tone. "I'm sure she'll love them."

"D' you think?" asked the half-giant, sounding pleased. "She hasn't completely forgiven me fer somethin' I said on Christmas, y' know."

"She'll forgive you," assured Harry, though his assurances sounded very false to himself. "Erm ... where do you think I could get some flowers? Something a little more tame," he said hastily. Hagrid's brow furrowed.

"How about a rose?" he asked. "There's a big bush bloomin' just around this path, 'ere."

"Could you help me pick one?" begged Harry. He desperately hoped the roses didn't have fangs.

"Sure, Harry. But yeh gotta keep quiet about it. Can't 'ave this splattered all over the Daily Prophet," said Hagrid.

As it turned out, the rose bush didn't have any fangs. It did, however, have giant thorns that resulted in arms of Harry's shirt getting torn to shreds and a number of scratches on his arms. He picked a large, red rose, and three powerful _diffindo_'s later, it was thorn free.

"All in the name o' love, eh Harry?" grinned Hagrid, his eyes moving over the remains of Harry's shirt.

"All in the name of love," agreed Harry.

#####

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny," said Harry breathlessly, thrusting the long-stemmed rose in front her.

"Oh Harry!" she squealed, taking the rose as its scent wafted around the room. "Thank you so much!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and dashed up to her dorm. He was about to touch his cheek where her kiss had landed, when Hermione's voice broke him out of his muse.

"There's nothing going on there, eh?" she asked in amusement, echoing an earlier comment from Harry.

"There isn't!" said Harry defensively. "I just got her a present as an ... erm ... friend!"

"A friend?" Hermione asked, clearly not believing him. "All right Harry Potter, where's my Valentine's Day present?"

"Your present?" he asked, confused.

"My present," she repeated. "I'm your friend too."

Harry gave her a dirty look as Ginny walked down with a smirk on her face.

"I just heard the most interesting thing, Harry," she said.

"What?"

"That when Seamus told you it's Valentine's Day, you jumped out your dorm's window and took off in your broom in mid-air."

"WHAT?" shrieked Hermione. "Harry, are you insane? That window's _tiny_! There's barely any room to take off from there! You could have killed yourself!"

"I ... er ..." he tried feebly to come up with something. "Who told you?"

"Lavender," answered Ginny. "Seamus told her, and Lavender isn't exactly the most discreet person in the school." Hermione snorted at the understatement. "But forget her. Am I to understand that you forgot Valentine's Day?"She folded her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"I can explain," Harry said quickly. "Er ... you see ... I thought Valentine's Day was in March. I've never celebrated it, so ... I ... um ...."

"You're a horrible liar, Harry," Hermione informed him. His shoulders slumped and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I'm kidding," she grinned. "You didn't have to get me anything. It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything" - here, she gave him a very pointed look and his shoulders slumped some more - "but, I do think it's very sweet of you to think of me today." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Just take the normal route out the castle next time."

"Yes, Ma'am," he muttered. Ginny laughed and smacked him on the arm.

"I got you a present too," she said brightly, handing Harry a present. The careful wrapping was evidence enough that she _hadn't_ forgotten Valentine's Day. His insides squirmed with guilt.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said gratefully, unwrapping it. Inside was a single chocolate frog. Grinning to himself, he opened it and bit into it, enjoying the taste of chocolate that spread across his tongue. "Want some?" he asked, holding up the frog.

"Sure," she said, taking a bite out of it.

"What about me? Where's my chocolate?" demanded Hermione. Harry winked at her.

"Go ask Viktor for your chocolate," he said. "Or maybe Ron has some you'd like...."

And before she could respond, Harry had placed his arm around Ginny's waist and was leading her down to the Great Hall as they finished his chocolate frog together.

#####

**AN:** I hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably have some interaction between Ron and Harry, and the answer to an important question.

Thanks for reading. Do let me know what you think of it. :)


	6. Quidditch and Occlumency

**Another Chance**

Chapter 6: Occlumency and Quidditch

**AN:** Thanks to all those who reviewed, and a special thanks to CAWilliams for beta'ing! In this chapter, Harry decides on something and he and Ron come to an understanding.

* * *

"Nightmare?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded and looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. It was the fifth time nightmares from the previous timeline had hit him, and all of those five times, she had been sitting on the couch in Common Room, writing in her journal. He was glad; she knew how to calm him down.

"How come you're always here when I have a nightmare?" he asked.

She smiled lightly. "I don't sleep much. What was this one about?"

He sat down besides her and she put away her journal, guiding his head onto her lap.

"All my friends," he answered, hesitantly. "You, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, a couple of others ... You were all walking single file and then - one by one, the killing curse hit you. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't - You all died, and it was my fault -"

He broke off, overcome by the tears he had been holding back. Ginny pulled him closer, running her hand through his unruly hair till he calmed down.

"Harry, why do you have these nightmares?" she asked gently. "You didn't, before. They've come all of a sudden, after the Yule Ball." She sounded worried. He wanted to tell her why he had them, but how could he? Would she even believe him, or just have him committed to St Mungo's? He hadn't travelled all this way back in time just to share the Permanent Spell Damage Ward with Neville's parents.

And then there was Snape's legilimency. He didn't want the greasy Potions Master discovering his secret. And of course, if Snape knew, Dumbledore would know, and Dumbledore wouldn't rest until he had extracted every little detail about the future from his head. He shuddered. Dumbledore was a good man, but he was a tad too controlling.

Ginny needed to be a damned good occlumens if he was to tell her anything. He smiled, remembering that she had picked it up extraordinarily fast in the previous timeline - come to think of it, there was no reason she shouldn't learn it this time around. There wouldn't be a danger from Voldemort, if he had his way, but it was still a useful skill to have. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hand running through his hair.

He didn't want any more secrets. Not this time around.

"Ginny, I can't to tell you about my nightmares. I want to, but I can't," he whispered. "There are certain - things that need to be dealt with before."

"What things?" she asked

"I'll tell you in the morning. Meet me in the classroom next the tapestry of Willoughby the Wise on the fifth floor after breakfast."

* * *

It was a Sunday, so Harry dragged Ron and Hermione from the Great Hall. Both of them squawked in protest – Hermione wanted to go to the library and Ron was in no mood to leave without taking fourth helpings. Harry, however, was insistent. They entered the classroom he had directed Ginny to the night before. She was already there, and Harry motioned for them to sit down and started pacing back and forth.

"Have you ever noticed that Snape can always tell when you're lying?" he asked abruptly. The trio in front of him nodded. Harry pulled out a book from under his robe.

"_Occlumency: The Ancient Art_," read Hermione. Her eyes widened. "No way, Harry, it's illegal."

"What is?" asked Ron. "Occlumency?"

"No," Harry corrected. "Legilimency. Legilimency is the art of mind-reading. Occlumency is protecting your mind against such intrusions. Snape uses passive legilimency on all of us. He can read our surface thoughts."

"Harry, that's impossible," protested Hermione. "It's illegal. He's a Professor. Dumbledore would never allow ..."

"Oh come off it," interrupted Ron, jumping at the chance to vindicate Snape. "Since when has that ever stopped Snape? You saw how he was threatening to feed Harry Veritaserum. Now _that's _illegal."

"Dumbledore does it too," Harry said. "It's probably legal for him, I think, with all those positions of his. But whether it is or not, I'm not going to have anyone pilfering through my mind just like that. Not Dumbledore, not Snape."

"C'mon, Hermione, we might as well learn it," said Ron. "How hard can it be?"

"It takes months of mental exercises and extreme concentration," answered Hermione dryly. "Remember the Polyjuice Potion we made? This is ten times worse."

Ron looked considerably less enthusiastic at the prospect of work.

"Hermione ..."

"Harry, think about it," she said. "Remember when we found about the Philosopher's Stone? Snape had no idea we knew. We thought about it often enough, so even if he uses passive legilimency, he would have found us out and told Dumbledore. Then with the Chamber. He never found out about the Polyjuice, or a dozen other school rules we broke that year."

"He knew about Sirius," Harry objected. There was a loud thump as Ginny fell off the desk she was sitting on.

"Sirius Black?" she asked wildly. Harry swore. Ron and Hermione glared at him.

"I'll explain later," he said hurriedly. "But ..."

"But nothing, Harry," said Hermione. "That was a fluke. If Snape uses legilimency, we would never have gotten around to doing half the things we've done over the past three years. I'd like to learn for the sake of it, but with the Task, the OWLs and all, I just don't have time. It's just not top priority." She slung her book bag across her shoulders and left, presumably for the library.

"OWLs?" asked Ron. "We're in Fourth Year!" He set off after her to set her straight. As he left, he gave the book in Harry's hands a wide berth, as if going near it would force him to learn occlumency.

Harry sighed. He couldn't grudge them; he had asked for selfish reasons. After all, by the time the Third Task was over, Voldemort would be gone and there wouldn't be a need for them to learn it. He wished they would, just so that he could talk to them about his journey through time.

"What about you?" he asked Ginny.

She reached forward and touched his arm. "This is important to you, isn't it?"

"I need you to learn, Ginny. If you don't, I can't tell you many things I want to. Things about my past that you should know."

"Like why you have those nightmares?" she asked gently. He nodded. "I'll learn, Harry. For you."

"Thanks," he said hugging her.

Ginny smiled, her eyes dancing impishly.

"Besides," she teased. "This way, I get to spend more time with you. Now what's this about Sirius Black?"

"Long story. Let's go down to the kitchens and I'll tell you there. I'm hungry."

"Is that a date you're asking me on, Potter?"

"Do you want it to be a date, Weasley?"

"Do you want me to want it to be a date, Potter?"

"Do you want me to want it to ..." he trailed off, scratching his head.

"I win!" Ginny crowed, holding out her hand expectantly. Harry pulled a Chocolate Frog and gave it to her, grumbling. "Don't worry, Harry," she said, noticing the disgruntled look on his face. "I'll share."

* * *

"Uff," Ron wheezed, as he successfully blocked a quaffle thrown by Harry. "Good shot, mate."

"Thanks," grinned Harry. He caught the quaffle Ron threw back at him and eyed the goal posts critically. Then, in the blink of an eye, he had put the red ball through the left hoop. Ron swore.

"Damn, Harry, you're a pretty good chaser!"

"It's in my blood," said Harry, making another, simpler throw which Ron blocked easily. "Your keeping's getting good."

The tips of Ron's ears turned red and he mumbled something about trying out next year. Harry smiled. He enjoyed the time he spent with Ron, practising Quidditch, playing chess or maybe Exploding Snap. Hermione and Ginny were great, but Ron was ... Ron.

"How're the Cannons doing, Ron?" he asked. Ron perked up at the mention of his favourite team.

"Really great," he said enthusiastically. "They've got a new Keeper, Dick Harrowby. He's really great! I really think they have a chance at the Cup this year."

Harry snorted. "That's not what I heard. The Harpies _crushed_ them."

"Yeah, but the Cannons destroyedthe Wasps! I heard Ludo Bagman say it's the upset of the year," Ron defended. "I still can't believe you support the Harpies though. They're a girls' team!"

"Say that in front of Ginny and she'll hex you," said Harry, hurling the quaffle at Ron. It flew past him but rebounded off the rim of the hoop. He caught it easily and raised his hand, eyeing the centre hoop Ron had left uncovered.

"Harry, why do you support the Harpies?" asked Ron. Harry's hand stayed in mid-air.

"Huh?"

"Ginny convinced you to support them in barely a month," said Ron. "That's four weeks. I've been trying to get you to support the Cannons for four years now."

Harry grinned and threw the quaffle at the centre hoop. "I suppose it helps that the Harpies are actually good."

Ron blocked it easily and tucked it under his arm, eyeing Harry grimly. "What's going on between you and my sister?"

"No-nothing ..."

"Don't lie to me, Harry. I'm not stupid. You couldn't take your eyes off her at the Ball. Then you got her a Valentine's Day present and told her about Sirius. You've been spending a lot of time with her, and on top of all that you've started supporting her team," he finished, as if Harry supporting the Harpies amounted to them announcing their engagement.

Harry groaned. Trust Ron to notice his interest in Ginny only when Quidditch became involved! The truth was, Harry had supported the Harpies in the previous timeline as well, and his decision had been considerably influenced by Ginny. But this Ron was not to know that.

"Your sister's really great, Ron," he said carefully.

"She's also thirteen," shot back the redhead, blocking another shot from his friend.

"Parvati dated Juntin Finch-Fletchley last year. They were both thirteen."

"They broke up within two months."

"But this is different!"

"Yes it is," said Ron. "Ginny's fancied you since she was ten. I don't want you leading her on and then deciding she's not good enough for you. It would break her heart."

Harry gaped at him. "Are you insane? Ron, I think you should be worrying about whether I'm good enough for Ginny, not the other way around."

"You're not," agreed Ron. "But you're better than most. I heard that git from Ravenclaw - Michael Corner, I think - has got a thing for her. If he even thinks about asking her ...."

"How do you know?" asked Harry curiously.

"Fred and George," said Ron grimly. "Angelina told them. Corner's been in and out of the Hospital Wing since the Yule Ball."

Harry winced. Had it been any girl but Ginny, he would have pitied Michael Corner. "Should I expect something similar?"

Ron studied him for a moment. "No," he said finally. "I think they like you. But that doesn't mean they won't give you hell if you hurt her. I know I will."

"Thanks," said Harry dryly. He understood the thinly veiled threat. "For what it's worth, I won't ask Ginny out until we're both absolutely sure."

"Good," Ron responded, his freckled face breaking out into a wild smile. The tension in the air evaporated. "I'd hate to have to castrate you."

"Castrate?" Harry teased. "That's a big word. Reading up to impress Hermione, are we?"

Ron's ears turned pink. "Why would I want to impress Hermione?"

"You tell me," grinned Harry. "You know, she's wrong about you."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You know how she's always going on about you being a thorough prat without an inch of sensitivity in him? Well, I reckon you've finally gone and gotten yourself that one inch."

Ron hurled the quaffle at Harry so hard that it nearly knocked him off his broom.

* * *

**AN:** There you have it. A-Levels continue to be a pain, so I might not be able to update before they're over. The Second Task is up next. In the meanwhile, please review! Constructive criticism especially appreciated! Seriously guys, _any_ sort of feedback on what you think of this, where you would like it go, or even speculation is welcome. :D


	7. The Second Task

**Another Chance**

Chapter 7: The Second Task

**AN:** Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm sorry for the slight delay, but I have a bit of a writer's block. I know what to write next, but I'm not exactly sure how to go about it. Anyway, enough of that. The Second Task is finally here, and ripples in the timeline start to become apparent.

* * *

"Now that all our champions are ready," announced Ludo Bagman, "the Second Task will start on my whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover what was taken from them. On my mark then. Three ... Two ... One ...."

He blew his whistle and Harry swallowed a fistful of Gillyweed, enough to last him for an hour. He had practised once – at Hermione's insistence – and he knew precisely where the village of the Merpeople was. A searing pain on either side of his neck told him the Gillyweed had done its job and he dived in, taking a gulp of icy lake-water.

He swam out until he could no longer see the bottom of the lake, then descended. Using his Water Elemental powers, he propelled himself forward, squinting to see in the murky lake water. Small, silver fish darted beside, and in the distance, Harry thought he saw a source of light. It was a Hinkypunk, he supposed, and he steered clear of it.

He slowed down and took out his wand, doing a wordless Point Me spell. His wand swung, and he knew he was on course. Glancing down, he saw a meadow of seaweed and he stayed well above it, not wanting a repeat of the Grindylow incident that had taken place the last time around.

A dark shape loomed in front of him, where he had met Myrtle the last time around. It was the giant squid. He groaned, hoping he could sneak around it, but there was no such luck. The squid turned around and eyed him closely. A tentacle moved towards him and Harry pulled out his wand preparing to defend himself. But instead of attacking him, the tentacle lazily pointed south ... in the direction of the Merpeople's settlement. Shaking his head in amazement, he moved on, once again using his Elemental powers to propel himself. The cheap watch the Dursleys had given him – Dudley had broken it and he had been told he could have it if he fixed it – had stopped working.

Stone structures and dwellings rose in front of him and he slowed down, knowing that he had reached the settlement. Scores of mer-men, mermaids and mer-children lined what looked like streets. Harry supposed seeing a human like him was a once in a lifetime opportunity for them. He could not imagine who would want to descend into the depths of the lakes willingly.

He reached the village square, and what looked like a statue of giant mer-man carved out of stone. Tied to its tail were the four hostages. Pulling out his wand, he made a great show of muttering an incantation (he remembered Dumbledore conversing with the mer-chieftain, and he did NOT want the old Headmaster to know about his Elemental abilities), he sliced his left hand forward and a jet of water cut the seaweed binding Ron to the statue. He grabbed the redhead, and taking a lingering look his other best friend - who was waiting for Krum - he shot up towards the surface.

Reaching the surface in record time, Harry took a gulp of lakewater, and thrust his head above to estimate the distance from the shore. It wasn't much, and he moved towards it. Once there, he pushed Ron onto the land. Ron must have reached consciousness, because he kicked Harry in the gut hard in an effort to get out of the water. The sound of applause reached him, and he heard Bagman's voice booming in the distance.

Ignoring it all, he tapped Ron in the foot to tell him that he was alright, and turned around. The obstacles were different, as evidenced by the appearance of the squid in place of Myrtle, and Harry was damned if he would trust the incompetent organizers of the tournament with the safety of the other hostages.

He reached the village; the other three hostages were still there. Pulling out his wand, he sat down to wait. Cedric was the first to come.

"What're you doing here?" he mouthed. "Krum and Fleur are coming. Where's your hostage?"

Harry shook his head and pointed at Cho and then at the surface. Cedric took the hint and pulled out a knife, cutting Cho loose. He swam away and Harry sat down again to resume his wait. It seemed like forever, when the pain reappeared in the sides of Harry's neck. He pulled out what was left of the Gillyweed – there was barely fifteen minutes' worth – and swallowed it, resolving to leave within ten minutes.

Just then, a figure appeared in the distance, swimming towards the statue. Harry though it was another mer-man and paid it no attention, but as it grew closer he was startled to see that it was Fleur. He had been been right; the outcome had been changed. Fleur was using the Bubble-Head Charm and was swimming frantically towards him. She was being chased by Grindylows. The mer-people made no move to help her, so Harry made another show of waving his wand and used his left hand to send a spurt of steaming hot water at the Grindylows. They shrieked loudly and retreated. Fleur gasped in relief and mouthed her thanks. He handed her a sharp stone and she freed Gabrielle.

"Where's Krum?" he asked, but only bubbles left his mouth. She must have understood, because she moved her finger across her throat.

"He's dead?" asked Harry alarmed. She shook her head furiously and Harry heaved a sigh of relief. She pointed to the surface and Harry understood; he must have been unable to finish.

Fleur left and he turned around, eyeing the mer-people. They must have sensed he was up to something, because they gripped their spears more tightly and glared at him. Harry pulled out his wand and waved it. At the same time, he waved his left hand and formed a shard of ice that cut through Hermione's bonds. The mer-people moved forward to stop him, so he threw the shard of ice at the nearest one. That distracted them enough so that he could grab Hermione's collar and, using his Elemental propulsion, shoot to the surface. The Mer-people tried to give him chase, but he was too fast and they fell back.

He reached the surface and swam to the shore, tugging Hermione behind him. Halfway through, the effect of the Gillyweed wore off, and he had to pull himself and Hermione up. Upon contact with air, she reached consciousness.

"Harry!" she gasped, looking around. "Where's Viktor?"

"Later ... swim ..." Harry grunted. She nodded, understanding that he was tired, and they moved towards the surface in silence. Once there, they were greeted by a deafening roar and loud cheers that drowned out whatever boos the Slytherins were making. A dozen hands reached in and pulled them out.

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey, throwing towels around them and casting drying charms on their clothes. She forced a Pepper-up potion down Harry's throat and steam gushed out of his ears.

A loud screeching came to his ears, and Harry saw Dumbledore conversing the mer-chieftainess in Mermish. Karkaroff was standing at the judges' table wearing a surly expression on his face. Cedric and Cho were snogging each other thoroughly and Fleur was calming down her distraught sister while Roger Davies stood behind her with his eyes glazed over.

"Harry!" A red-haired bludger collided against him, and Harry found himself on the floor with Ginny on his lap. "I'm so glad you're all right! You were awesome!" she said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Miss Weasley!" It was Madam Pomfrey shrieking. "He needs medical attention! Don't you knock him down like that!"

Ginny smiled unrepentantly as the mediwitch pulled Harry up and dragged him over to the makeshift tent to cast some diagnostic spells on him. Ron was inside, and Hermione was towering over him, yelling.

"I don't care, Ronald Weasley, you had no right to hit him!"

Harry looked at Ginny in askance and she whispered, "Ron broke Krum's nose when he came out without her. I think he took the song a little too seriously."

Harry laughed out loud, drawing the ire of Hermione away from Ron. She came forward and hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me, even though you didn't have to," she grinned.

"No problem," said Harry, winking. "It's my saving people thing."

"Harry, tell her Krum abandoned her," moaned Ron.

"Ronald, he did not abandon me, he just ..."

"Hermione, calm down," interjected Harry. "Ron was just worried about you. He cares for you a lot."

"What?" exclaimed Ron. "I don't care for her ..." He stopped mid-sentence when Hermione turned on him.

"You don't, do you?"

He faltered. "I mean, I do! Just ... not in the way Harry was implying ..."

"And what exactly was Harry implying?"

"Er ..."

"C'mon," whispered Ginny, tugging on his arm. "They'll be arguing about this for hours. Let's go find your scores ..."

His scores, as it turned out, were better than last time. They arrived in the stands just in time to hear them being announced and Harry saw that Percy Weasley was sitting at the Judges' table and staring at him, looking distinctly displeased.

"Mr Viktor Krum failed to retrieve his hostage. He used an incomplete transfiguration to turn himself into a half-shark, which had the unfortunate side effect of convincing the Giant Squid that he would make a nice morsel for dinner." There was a ripple of laughter and Bagman smiled nervously and edged away from a group of menacing goblins that stood nearby. "However, based on the merit of his transfiguration, we award him twenty points." There was considerable applause. Krum was, after all, a Quidditch star.

"Miss Fleur Delacour returned fifteen minutes outside the time limit. She used a Bubble-Head Charm that was fairly effective. We therefore award her forty points." The Beauxbatons section of the crowd roared, in conjunction with the Hogwarts and Durmstrang males.

"Mr Cedric Diggory also used the Bubble-Head Charm, and returned only one minute outside the time limit. The judges have decided to award him forty-seven points." Hogwarts stood up, stamped its feet and cheered wildly. Harry saw Cho pull Cedric in for a lingering kiss.

"And finally, our youngest champion, Mr Harry Potter returned his hostage within twenty minutes ..." if Harry thought the other champions had received a loud applause, his was deafening.

"Twenty?" he asked Ginny. She nodded. "Seemed like much longer ..."

Bagman continued, once the applause subsided. "Not only that, he returned to the mer-village and also rescued Mr Krum's hostage. For this extraordinary feat, and despite resistance from certain quarters," Bagman shot a nasty look at Karkaroff, "we have decided to award Mr Potter a full fifty points!"

The crowd roared and cheered. He felt a slap on his back; Ron and Hermione had emerged from the tent. Ron was grinning from ear to ear. Hermione was cheering, but her face was as red as a quaffle. He watched as Ron pulled a beetle out of Hermione's hair and tossed it in the lake, and wondered what was going on between his two best friends.

"Party in the Gryffindor Common Room!" roared Fred Weasley, using the _Sonorus_ Charm.

"And the Hufflepuff Common Room!" added Cedric, also using the _Sonorus _Charm. His eyes met Harry's and he nodded. Harry mouthed back a thanks, pointing to his Golden Egg, which Fred and George were using to play keep-away from Percy. Cedric grinned, and joined the throng moving back to the castle.

Somebody tapped Harry on the shoulder. It was Krum. "A vord please," he said shortly. Harry nodded, following him some distance away.

"I just vished to sank you for saving Herm-own-ninny," said Krum. "I'm vairy sorry for not reaching her. If I could ..."

"Don't worry about it. It was bad luck," Harry assured. "If the squid hadn't been around, you would have gotten there on time."

Krum's face broke out into what looked like a smile. "Sank you. Your friend vas not so forgiving."

Harry grinned. "He's a Weasley. And a hotheaded one at that."

They walked back to where Ron and Hermione had been arguing again. As they approached, Hermione elbowed Ron sharply in the ribs and he stepped forward, wincing.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Mr Krum," he said. "I took the song too seriously and thought you had abandoned Hermione."

"No problem," said Krum, before slouching off. Harry noticed that he did not look Hermione in the eye.

"Come on," said Hermione, gazing after the Bulgarian seeker. "Let's get back to the Common Room."

It was over, Harry thought. He was in first place, with a three point lead over Cedric. It would give him a few seconds of advantage over him in the maze. That wasn't a lot, but it would have to. Resolving to increase his duelling practice, he fell in step between Ron and Ginny as they walked up to the Castle.

* * *

**AN:** Next up, we have Rita Skeeter's much awaited article and the return of a certain mutt we all know and love. Don't forget to review, you guys, because that really is what keeps me going.


	8. Padfoot Returns

**Another Chance**

Chapter 8: Padfoot Returns

**AN:** Thanks to all those who reviewed! This chapter is longer than normal – about 2800 words – and kicks off with Rita Skeeter's long awaited article. Read on and enjoy!

* * *

Rita Skeeter's article came out soon after the Second Task. Harry was saved from humiliation in Potions this time because one of Ginny's friends subscribed to _Witch Weekly_. With Ron and Hermione looking over his shoulder, he read the small piece which was very different from what he remembered.

_**Harry Potter's Secret Heartache**_

_A boy like no other, perhaps – and yet a boy suffering from all the usual pangs of adolescence, _writes Rita Skeeter. _Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, Harry Potter has looked for comfort from Muggle-born friend, Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, a plain-looking Gryffindor, has ignored all of Mr Potter's advances; indeed, she refused to accompany him to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts this Christmas. Instead, Miss Granger abandoned her friend and accompanied his rival and International Quidditch star, Viktor Krum._

_"We were all very surprised," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty Fourth Year Slytherin. "Harry has been very close to her since First Year, so no one expected her to trample on his heart like that." This sentiment is echoed by many of Miss Parkinson's year-mates._

_"Granger is an opportunist," admits Draco Malfoy. "She latched onto Harry Potter because he was famous, and as soon as she had the opportunity to step up, she took it. It's really sad that Harry hasn't learned his lesson, though. He's going steady with Ginny Weasley now, and it's pretty obvious that he's doing it only to make Granger jealous."_

_A Third Year Gryffindor and daughter of Ministry employee Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley has stepped forward to fill the void left by Miss Granger. She was Harry's date at the Yule Ball following Miss Granger's refusal to accompany him, and is often seen spending time with him – time we're sure he would rather be spending with Miss Granger. His well-wishers can now only hope that he wakes up and realizes that Miss Granger does not care for him as he does for her._

_As for Miss Granger's affections? Where do they truly lie? Witnesses told this humble reporter they caught her kissing Ginny Weasley's nondescript and talentless brother, Ronald Weasley in the Hospital Tent, shortly after Viktor Krum failed to perform at the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts._

"That hag!" said Hermione, outraged. "She's made me out to be some sort of a ... a ..."

"Scarlet woman," provided Ron helpfully. Hermione looked surprised.

"_Scarlet woman?_" she repeated, shaking with suppressed giggles.

"It's what Mum calls them," he muttered, his ears going red again.

"Scarlet woman or not," interrupted Harry. "I'm more interested in this little passage here." He pointed to last paragraph. "You guys were snogging in the tent?"

Both Ron and Hermione turned quaffle-red.

"No we weren't," said Hermione. Harry looked at her disbelievingly. "I just kissed him on the cheek, all right? For watching out for me ..."

"What about you two?" said Ron, taking the magazine out of Harry's hands and examining the article carefully. "I wasn't aware you were dating my sister, Harry, let alone using her to make Hermione jealous."

"He isn't dating me," Ginny said, looking pointedly at Harry who blushed and looked down. "Malfoy gave her that quote. Did you expect him to tell the truth?"

"No," admitted Ron. He folded up the magazine and gave it to Ginny to return to her friend. She did so and came back, just as the Owl Post came. Barely half a dozen owls flew in; the cruel March winds had brought the post to virtual standstill. One of them, Harry was pleased to see, was the brown owl he had sent to Sirius with the dates of the Hogsmeade weekend.

"Be at the stile at the end of the road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon," he read. "Bring as much food as you can."

Ron looked pleased at the prospect of another visit to the kitchens. "What about her?" he jerked his finger at Ginny. Ginny glared at him and was about to open her mouth to retort when Harry interrupted.

"Do you want to meet Sirius?" he asked hastily, trying to prevent the brewing conflict.

"If it's not too much trouble," she said, glowering at Ron. "My friends and I are going to the Three Broomsticks in the morning, so I'll meet up with you at the turnstile at two." With that she stalked off and Ron, oblivious to her ire, returned to his favourite pastime of stuffing his mouth with more food than was humanly possible.

* * *

As the trio approached the turnstile where Sirius was due to meet them, Harry saw that Ginny was already waiting there with a six pack of butterbeer in hand.

"I thought Sirius could use something nice to drink," she said by way of explanation, and he nodded his thanks. Harry checked his watch and growled with frustration – he kept on forgetting that it had stopped working after the Second Task. Hermione's waterproof watch was still working, though, and it said that the time was 2:15 pm. Sirius was nowhere in sight.

"Where do you suppose he is?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno," said Harry, his brow furrowing. He was starting to get worried. What if Sirius had been caught? They waited for some time, until Ginny's voice broke through the tense silence.

"Harry, didn't you that say Sirius is an animagus?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that him over there?" She pointed to a bush behind which Harry could make out a very familiar, shaggy dog. As soon as the dog saw he had been noticed, he retreated so that he was barely visible. Harry almost laughed out in relief.

"Sirius!" he called happily. The dog reappeared and looked at him and at Ginny. "It's okay," Harry assured. "You can trust her."

Sirius wagged his tail and turned around, padding down a winding path that led them out of Hogsmeade and into the wild countryside surrounding it. It was difficult walk, and had Harry not been regular about his duelling practice in the Room of Requirement, he would have been panting with exertion. Finally, Sirius lead them up the mountain in whose shadow Hogsmeade lay and into a cave that was so well-hidden, it might as well have had several Notice-me-not Charms on it.

It was a cool and dimly lit cave, with Buckbeak the Hippogriff tethered to the end of it. The four bowed to Buckbeak, and after regarding them imperiously for a few minutes, Buckbeak bent down on his scaly knees. Hermione rushed forward to pet him, while Harry turned to face Sirius who was still in his dog form and eyeing Ginny warily.

"It's all right Sirius," said Harry. "This is Ginny Weasley. She's a friend of mine, and Ron's sister. You can transform."

Sirius did so, not taking his eyes off Ginny. Harry noticed he was looking very thin and haggard. His robes – the same as those Harry had seen him in during the incident in his third year – hung off his frame. Harry suddenly sympathised with Mrs Weasley's urge to feed him fourth and fifth helpings whenever he visited the Burrow after his yearly confinement at Privet Drive.

"You're thin," observed Ginny, taking in Sirius' appearance.

"That's not the first thing most people would say on seeing a mass-murderer, is it?" he said quietly.

"But then, you're not a mass-murderer, are you?" she responded. Sirius nodded and his eyes moved to the bottle of butterbeer she had held out in front of him. Then, with a sudden, fluid movement, he took the bottle from her, opened it and drank deeply, his suspicions forgotten.

Harry grinned at his Godfather's acceptance of Ginny and sat down beside her. The conversation turned to the Triwizard tournament. He tried his best to be involved, to voice suspicions as to who could have put his name in the Goblet, but he found it difficult. In the end, the conversation degraded into yet another argument between Ron and Hermione about whether Snape was the one trying to 'do Harry in', as Ron put it.

"Ah, that's better," said Sirius some time later, throwing the last of the chicken bones he had been gnawing at to Buckbeak and patting his stomach contentedly. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem," said Harry. "Although you want to thank Ginny for the butterbeer."

"Thank you, Ginny," said Sirius sincerely. "I haven't had butterbeer for thirteen years."

"You're welcome," she answered cheerfully. Sirius smiled, noticing how close she was sitting to his godson.

"How've you been doing, Sirius?" asked Harry tentatively. "Has there been any trouble from the Ministry?"

Sirius waved him off. "No, none at all. There's an article in the Daily Prophet every fortnight or so about someone or the other spotting me, but none of them come even close."

"You shouldn't have come out here," said Harry worriedly. "It's a hub of Ministry officials, with the tournament and all ..."

"The Ministry's got enough on its plate without worrying about me. Between the tournament, Barty Crouch's mysterious illness, Bertha Jorkins, and all," Sirius frowned. "Plus, I think they're trying to get the Transylvanians to sign the International Ban on Duelling, not that there's been much progress there ... but in any case, I'm yesterday's news. They've even cut down the Auror unit searching for me to half."

"The Auror unit searching for you was already huge to begin with," cautioned Harry. "Cutting it down to half still leaves you plenty of Aurors to deal with."

Sirius shrugged. "They don't know what to look for," he said, in an obvious reference to his animagus form.

Harry didn't look too convinced. "Still, try and be careful."

Sirius nodded and took a swig of butterbeer. "In the meanwhile, you want to tell me what's up with you two?" He gestured at Ginny, who was by now leaning comfortably against Harry.

"W-we're friends!" Harry spluttered.

"We're friends, because Harry doesn't have the guts to ask me out," corrected Ginny. Sirius let out a short laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"Well, you're quite the opposite of your father in this respect Harry," he said, grinning. "James used to ask Lily out once a week every week until she said yes. And she only said yes in our seventh year."

Harry blushed and muttered something about waiting for the right time. In the meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had finally wrapped up their argument and were glaring at each other.

"It's getting late," said Hermione. "We should be heading back to school."

Sirius nodded and they all stood up. "Would you all mind if I had a word with Harry before you left?" he asked. "In private."

Harry waited until the three had left. "What's up?" he asked casually.

"Harry," began Sirius hesitantly. "Are you sure it was a good idea telling Ginny about me?"

Harry tensed. "What do you mean?" he asked frostily.

"Well ... I know you like her, that much was obvious from what I saw today, but what if it doesn't work out between the two of you? How do you know she won't squeal on us?"

"Ginny's a good friend of mine and a Weasley on top of that," said Harry slowly. "I trust her." He looked at Sirius piercingly, as if challenging him to continue, but Sirius' concern seemed to have largely evaporated.

"That's good enough for me," he said affably, slapping Harry on the back and transforming into his animagus form before padding out. Harry followed slowly. He had a lot on his mind. With the ripples in the time-line making themselves apparent with the Second Task, he couldn't help but worry about Sirius' safety. Just because he hadn't been caught the last time around didn't mean he wouldn't be caught this time as well. He sighed, hoping the ripples wouldn't become pronounced enough to affect his final encounter with Voldemort.

And then there was Ginny. She had dropped several hints about them dating before, but this was the first time she had been so candid about it. He wanted to make it official – that had been his original plan – but now there was a nagging thought at the back of his head; maybe he was taking advantage of her. He didn't want to take the liberty of assuming they would end up together just because they had done so in the previous time-line. That felt a bit too much like outright manipulation for his liking. He would let her decide, once he could tell her everything. But for now, she deserved an explanation as to why she had to wait.

So, when they reached the castle doors, Harry held Ginny back and asked her to if he could have a word. Ron and Hermione, who had started bickering about something else now, didn't even notice that the other two had stayed outside.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, noticing his troubled expression.

Harry took a deep breath. "You're probably wondering why I haven't asked you out already."

"The thought did cross my mind," she said.

"Well," he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "How's your Occlumency coming along?" It had nearly been a month since since he had given her the book.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the apparent change in subject but said nothing. "Pretty well. I've got all the major exercises down and I've been doing them every night for a week now. But the book says I can't get any further until I have a Leglimens to practise with."

Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes and tried a bit of passive Leglimency. He was pleased when Ginny's hand slapped to her forehead. She had fairly decent rudimentary Occlumency shields and he remembered once again how she had become one of the best Occlumens he had ever seen in the previous timeline.

"You're a Leglimens, aren't you?" she said. It was more of a statement than a question. "How?"

"I can't tell you that yet," said Harry guiltily. "Not unless you perfect your Occlumency. If you want, I can help you practise with that."

"I'd like that," answered Ginny quietly. "Harry, what could be so important that you want me to put in so much effort to keep it a secret?"

"I can't tell you," he said, kicking a stone in his path. "But I promise ... you'll understand when we're through. That ... that's also why I'm not asking you out yet." He turned to her, his eyes slightly moist. "I want to, Ginny. I want to ... more than anything. But ... but you should know this stuff before you decide whether you want to date me." He looked into her brown eyes, pleading with her to understand.

Ginny sighed, placing a hand on his arm. "I really care about you, Harry. I doubt there's much you could have to say that could convince me otherwise."

"I care about you too, Ginny," said Harry. "That's why I want you to know all the facts before you commit yourself to me."

She sighed again, knowing the she couldn't convince him. "How long d'you reckon it will take me to learn Occlumency?"

"About two months," said Harry. "Three at the most."

"I suppose I can wait that long," she said remorsefully. "I don't want to, though."

"I know," Harry whispered pulling her into a hug. "Neither do I. But we have to."

She wrapped her arms around him, returning his hug. For a moment, neither of them moved and then, without warning, Ginny placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"This better be worth it," she whispered, giving him another kiss – this time on the cheek – before leaving his arms and walking up to the castle.

* * *

**AN:** There! Hopefully, you had fun reading. If you did, please drop me a review, and if you didn't, please let me know why. I always appreciate constructive criticism. Next up, Harry faces a moral dilemma and the preparations for the Third Task begin in earnest.


	9. Hate Mail and a Moral Dilemma

**Another Chance**

Chapter 9: Hate Mail and a Moral Dilemma

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay you guys, but with college and everything, I've been super-busy and unable to update. This chapter deals with what some of you have already mentioned: the Crouch dilemma. Read on and enjoy!

* * *

It was a week after the _Witch Weekly_ article that the hate mail for Hermione began filtering in. She received copious amounts – more than what Harry remembered. But then, the article had made her out to be a lot worse this time around.

"'Harry Potter deserves better'," she read from a note that smelled strongly of Firewhiskey. "'Go to hell, muggle.' Here's another ... 'You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn.' 'Harry Potter would have been better off without you.'"

She looked close to tears. Harry whisked the last note out of her hands. "Better off without you?" he snorted. "More likely, I'd be dead. Probably from drinking poison in first year."

"Not likely, mate," said Ron, stuffing his mouth with bacon and eggs. "We'd probably never have found out about the Stone in the first place."

Harry shot him an irritated look that clearly said he wasn't helping. "But then Voldemort would be back and we'd all be dead. Just throw them all in the fire, Hermione. They're just a load of old tosh." As if to demonstrate, he tossed a handful of the letters in the air and cast an _incendio_ on them. Hissing violet vapours emerged from one of them.

"Undiluted Bubotuber Pus," said Hermione quietly, as the pungent vapours reached them. Without another word, she stuffed all the letters into a bag and swept off. Harry noticed a glint in her eye when she passed him and shuddered. He knew that look; it was the look she had had on her face right before she had punched Malfoy in the face in their third year. Rita Skeeter didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

Hate mail continued to arrive for Hermione over the following week, and it included numerous Howlers. After the first few that bellowed insults directed at her for the whole Great Hall to hear, Harry lost his temper and cast a nifty charm that managed to isolate the air around the Howler behind a thin layer of vacuum. Since sound can't travel in a vacuum, that silenced the Howlers where a regular Silencing Charm couldn't.

"Couldn't you have done that for me back in second year?" asked Ron, looking disgruntled.

"Didn't know it back then, mate," said Harry, his eyes twinkling. That was true. It was a Dark Arts spell that was designed to suffocate its victims by limiting their air supply. But like all magic, it had positive applications as well.

It was at the end of the Easter break when the real crushing blow came. Mrs Weasley sent them all a packet of Easter Eggs filled with toffee, and while Ron and Ginny's eggs were the size of the Golden Egg Harry had retrieved from the Horntail, Harry and Hermione received tiny eggs barely the size of a chicken's.

"Your Mum reads _Witch Weekly_, doesn't she?" asked Harry staring at the egg in front of him. Wave upon wave of sadness crushed him. He had always looked at Mrs Weasley as the maternal figure in his life and now he had gone and disappointed her.

"Yeah," said Ron, through a mouthful of toffee. "Gets it for the recipes. Why d' you ask?"

Ginny, who was not as oblivious as her brother, noticed the pained expression on his face and dragged him to a corner.

"Eat," she said, shoving her egg into his lap.

"It's not about the egg, Ginny ..."

"I know it's not," she interrupted, glaring at him. "It's about how my Mum trusted Rita Skeeter" - she spat the name as if it were venom - "over you. Now _eat_!"

Tentatively, Harry took a small piece of toffee into his mouth and chewed it slowly with Ginny watching over him like an angry dragon.

"Mum made a mistake," she said gently, putting aside the egg and taking its place on his lap. "It's partly my fault. I should have told her about us. She shouldn't have had to find out from some stupid article. But that aside, she should have asked us before jumping to conclusions and hurting you like this."

"I'm not ..." began Harry indignantly, but Ginny shot him a glare and he knew it would be useless to lie. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome," she said, squeezing his hand. "And this" - she handed him her egg - "this is yours."

"I can't take your egg!" he protested. Ginny glared at him.

"You can," she said. "It's my egg and I'm giving it to you. Happy Easter!"

She kissed him on the forehead and leapt off his lap, racing up to her dorm. Ten minutes later, she was striding purposefully towards the Owlery with a red envelope that looked suspiciously like a Howler in hand. Harry watched her go, touched that she cared so much about him. Not for the first time, he realized how much he loved this girl.

* * *

As the Summer Term began and his encounter with Voldemort approached, Harry's plate was full. The issue of Barty Crouch emerged – if events played out like they had last time, Barty Crouch would die. And if he were allowed to live, he would tell Dumbledore of Voldemort's plan, and that meant the time-line would be disrupted enough for events to spiral out of Harry's control.

In preparation for the Third Task and what was to follow, Harry doubled his training sessions in the Room of Requirement. Along with that, homework, Occlumency practice with Ginny and helping Hermione research magical methods of bugging (he knew it was fruitless, but he volunteered because he didn't want her to feel alone in her crusade against Rita Skeeter) meant that he had hardly a moment to himself.

Ginny's Howler seemed to have worked, because Mrs Weasley subsequently sent an apology letter to him and Hermione, along with two appropriately sized Easter Eggs. Ginny glowed with pride but simply refused to accept Harry's egg when he offered it to her.

"Absolutely not," she said. "That's your egg and you are going to eat it."

"But you gave me yours!" Harry protested.

She frowned. "I didn't do it so that you could give me yours later."

No amount of pleading with Harry would convince her, but eventually she did eventually agree to share it with him and they spent a very enjoyable evening in the Common Room, feeding each other toffee.

* * *

As April turned into May, Harry still had no idea how to deal with the Barty Crouch problem. He desperately wanted to ask Hermione – she could have helped him out – but he didn't know how to approach her about it. In the end he went to the one person whom he knew would help him out without demanding answers – Ginny. So, one night after their Occlumency sessions, he explained his dilemma to her, without using any names of course.

"Let me get this straight," she said slowly, stretching against him. It had been a hard session, and both of them were panting from the exertion. Ginny was getting quite good, Harry thought proudly. If all went as planned, she would be ready before the month was out. "You want to know whether it's all right to kill an innocent man for the greater good? What brought this on, Harry?"

"Erm ..." he began.

"Let me guess," she interrupted. "This is one of those mysterious things I will find out when I master Occlumency?"

"Yeah," he said guiltily and she grumbled.

"All right, so tell me, what d' you reckon are the pros and cons of both arguments?" she asked. He told her, picking his words carefully and being as vague as possible. "The problem, Harry, is that you're not thinking outside the box."

"Huh?"

She looked at him carefully. "Isn't there any way to save this man while making sure he doesn't blab whatever information needs to be kept quiet? Like a Memory Charm, maybe?"

"No, a Memory Charm would arouse too much suspicion ..." he trailed off as an idea began to form in his head. He would once again have to use the Dark Arts, but if it worked, Crouch would be safe and Dumbledore would never find out what Voldemort was up to. "I got it! Thanks Ginny!"

"Any time, Harry."

* * *

In the last week of May, Professor McGonagall held Harry back in Transfiguration. "You are to go down to the Quidditch Pitch tonight at nine o'clock," she told him. "Mr Bagman will be there to tell the Champions about the Third Task."

So Harry ended his daily duelling practice early that night, and at eight-thirty he left for the Quidditch Pitch. Cedric met up with him in the Great Hall.

"What do you reckon it's going to be?" asked the Hufflepuff.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged. He was too distracted thinking of how he was going to pull of his stunt with Crouch. Since Krum was unlikely to want to have a talk with him, he needed an excuse to be on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He supposed a late visit to Hagrid's hut would work as far as Dumbledore was concerned.

They walked in silence to the Quidditch Pitch and clambered over the hedges to the centre of the maze, where Bagman, Krum and Fleur were waiting for them. Bagman apprised them of the Task and Harry left as quickly as he could, before Bagman could hold him back and offer him his help again. Before he left though, he resolved to fly out over the Quidditch Pitch that night and get a general idea of the layout of the maze. The quicker he could get through the maze and to the Portkey, the better.

He sped away towards Hagrid's Hut and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, shrouding himself in it. Hagrid's chimney was smoking, suggesting the half-giant was making tea but Harry stayed outside under his cloak, with his eyes fixed firmly of the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A good fifteen to twenty minutes later, his wait was finally rewarded and a wild looking Mr Crouch stumbled outside. Without taking off his cloak, he surreptitiously pulled out his wand and whispered an incantation. Crouch collapsed to the ground.

Looking around to make sure he was alone, Harry pulled off his cloak and stuffed it in his bag. "Hagrid!" he bellowed. "Hagrid! There's someone on the edge of the forest!"

There was the sound of breaking china and the scraping of a chair. Seconds later, Hagrid emerged looking as nearly as wild-eyed as Mr Crouch. Upon seeing the Ministry official spewed on the ground, he strode forward, picked him up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Follow me," he instructed Harry. There was no smile in his beetle-like eyes. Harry hurried forward, half running and half walking to keep up with Hagrid. They met the imposter Moody in the Great Hall, who looked startled to see Mr Crouch. His Magical Eye was spinning more wildly than Harry had ever seen it, and for once he was rendered speechless.

They reached the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey bustled over with a worried look on her face. "He's been cursed," she said. "Hagrid, will you please fetch Professor Dumbledore?"

Hagrid left, and when he returned, he was accompanied not just by Dumbledore, but also by Snape and Moody. Moody looked positively frightened, Harry was pleased to notice, and was doing a bad job of hiding it. Neither Snape nor Dumbledore paid any attention to Harry and, with their wands out, they muttered several hushed incantations over Crouch's body.

"It's Everlasting Sleep," frowned Snape. Harry had been studying Moody's countenance closely and was pleased to see a look of relief spread across it. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding; it had worked.

"Everlasting Sleep?" he asked timidly.

"Everlasting Sleep," confirmed Dumbledore mildly. "It's a misnomer, actually, since the sleep isn't everlasting and, with the proper counter-curses and potions, it can be lifted as early as six months."

"I shall arrange to have him transported to St Mungo's," said Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore nodded his consent and she moved to her office to make the necessary Floo calls.

"What I would like to know," growled Moody, "is how such powerful dark magic was performed on Hogwarts grounds."

"Why don't we ask Potter?" sneered Snape. "Potter, what were you doing on the grounds so late?"

"Severus!" said Dumbledore warningly, but Harry responded anyway.

"Mr Bagman had called us to tell us about the Third Task," he said, glaring at Snape. He felt a slight prickle on his forehead. Snape was trying Leglimency. "I went to see Hagrid after he let us go." With an almighty heave, he shoved the Potion's Master's presence out of his head. Snape looked momentarily surprised.

"This is how you found him, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Alastor? Would you please search the forest?"

"I'm on it," growled the grizzled Professor. He pulled out his wand and slouched away. Harry noticed there was a slight spring in his steps.

"Hagrid," continued the Headmaster. "Please escort Harry back to Gryffindor Tower? And Harry – I want you to stay there. Anything you might want to do – any owls you might want to send. They can wait until morning."

Harry nodded and left in the company of the half-giant, who was clutching fiercely at his pink umbrella. He couldn't believe he had managed to pull it off.

* * *

**AN:** All right, now for some not-so-good news. While I do have another two chapters written down, I wrote them in May and they're all I have left. After that (unless I miraculously manage to complete the story over Christmas), updates will be much less frequent. But I promise – I will do my best to finish this story.

In the next chapter, Harry tries a new way of testing Ginny's Leglimency skills, Hermione makes progress in her quest and the news of Crouch's condition is leaked to the Daily Prophet.

Please review before you close the window, guys. Your reviews keep me going!


	10. Legilimency and Ginny

**Another Chance**

Chapter 10: Legilimency and Ginny

**AN:** Here it is, several. Sadly, I didn't get a chance to write during the year, even though I carried my copy of Goblet of Fire around everywhere. I guess I'm too big of a procrastinator. Hopefully though, all is not lost and you will still get another chapter after this. After that … well let's hope I find some motivation real fast! Read and enjoy, folks.

* * *

Harry walked down the Charms corridor. It was rather empty at that time of the day, and the only person in it was Ginny who was heading up to Gryffindor Tower. She waved upon seeing him and jogged towards him. Harry grinned and pointed his wand at her.

"_Legilimens!_" he cried. Ginny dropped the books in her hands as Harry was pulled into her head.

_...__There was a swirling white light and the orchard outside the Burrow appeared. Little Ginny – she looked four or maybe five years old - was holding her father's hand. "When I grow up, I'm going to marry Harry Potter," she said brightly ... _

_ ... Again, there was a swirling bright light and the yard in front of the Burrow appeared. Ginny looked a little older. "Give that back!" she said indignantly. Fred laughed and held the doll above her head. There was a sound behind them and Mrs Weasley – she looked much younger than she was now – came out, wand in hand. "Fred Weasley!" she hollered ..._

_ ... The scene shifted. Ginny was at Hogwarts now, lounging with her friends near the Quidditch Pitch. "I hate Snape," she muttered ..._

Before that scene could progress, Harry felt himself being forcibly removed from her mind. Both he and Ginny were on the floor, panting.

"You better have a good reason for this," she said quietly. He noticed she was gripping her wand, and suddenly, he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I thought it would be a good idea to attack you without you expecting it, to see how well you could defend yourself. I should've told you to expect something ..."

"You should have," she said. Her grip on her wand loosened slightly. "You're going a bit overboard with this Occlumency thing, Harry. Snape isn't going to attack me in the corridors like that."

He sighed. He should have expected something along those lines from her. He might have the motivation to learn, but she didn't. Without the threat of Voldemort looming over them – as far as she was concerned – there simply wasn't a reason for her to learn, other than humouring him.

"A week," he said.

"Sorry?"

"Give me a week. I'll randomly attack you like this – just to test your shields – and by the end of the week, I'll explain everything. You'll understand why, I promise."

She lowered her wand. "All right, Harry. One week."

She stuffed her wand in her pocket and moved past him, heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh, and Ginny?" he called after her.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

"_Legilimens!_"

* * *

Over the next few days, he often attacked Ginny unexpectedly. Her response was weak at first, but it was gradually growing stronger. He was pleased. By the end of the week, she would be strong enough to hold her own against Snape, or even Dumbledore in a full-blown attack.

Ron and Hermione offered to help him prepare for the Third Task but he refused, citing their upcoming exams as an excuse.

"You need to study," he told them. "I'm not having you fail on my account."

Harry didn't need really their help. The best they could do was help him practise Stunning Spells and the like, which he knew anyway. Between the regular duelling practices he had been putting in in the Room of Requirement and his Water Elemental training, he was sure he could take on Voldemort, let alone anything the maze could throw at him.

Ginny, however, refused to take no for an answer. She confided in him that her Occlumency exercises had strengthened her mind to the point where her memory and retention powers were far greater than they had been.

"You should have told Hermione about that," she giggled. "That would have convinced her to drop everything else and learn Occlumency."

Everything, Harry presumed, except for her hunt for Rita Skeeter's secret. Hermione was growing increasingly fanatical about it, and Harry was starting to think it would be best to just casually mention that Rita might be an animagus.

While Ginny could not help him practise any spells, she did undertake a visit to the Quidditch Pitch with him. They flew over the towering hedges – Hagrid had succeeded in getting them to reach the twenty-foot mark – and with a quill and parchment in hand, they drew a rough map of the maze. From this map, Harry managed to find four paths to the centre. He was unsure which path he had taken the last time around, so he committed all four of them to memory.

Three days before the Third Task, right after her Arithmancy exam, Harry found Hermione staring out the window in the Gryffindor common room with a dreamy expression on her face. He followed her line of sight and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was sitting and seemingly talking to his hand while Crabbe and Goyle appeared to be acting as lookouts.

"Harry, could you perform a Summoning Charm for me?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the three Slytherins.

"Sure," he said, heaving a sigh of relief. It looked like Hermione's crusade was over.

"Just a second," she said, pulling out a jar from her bag and casting an Unbreakable Charm on it. "See Malfoy over there? He has a beetle in his hand. Could you summon it for me?"

He nodded and his brow furrowed in concentration. "_Accio_ Beetle!" he bellowed, startling a few Second Years who were attempting their homework behind them. He saw Malfoy give a surprised yelp as the beetle flew out of his hands and whizzed towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione caught it neatly in her jar and slammed the lid shut.

"Don't even try it," she said to the beetle. "There's an Unbreakable Charm on this jar."

"Do I want to know?" asked Harry, even though he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'll tell you in a bit," said Hermione, smiling. With that, she fled up to her dorm, leaving Harry with an amused expression on his face.

* * *

By the Third Task, Ginny had pretty much perfected her Occlumency. Harry could still break into her mind, but it took him well over a half hour of concentrated effort. That was to be expected, he explained to a disgruntled Ginny, since an Occlumens could never be better than the Legilimens training him or her. However, Harry was fairly confident that his Legilimency was stronger than Voldemort's – let alone Snape's – and he resolved to come clean with Ginny after the Third Task. He didn't know why, but he was a lot more apprehensive about telling her the truth than he was about confronting Voldemort.

That plan, however, flew out the window the morning before the Third Task. The Ministry had been trying to keep Crouch's disappearance and subsequent appearance onto Hogwarts grounds quiet, but an article had finally been leaked to the _Daily Prophet._

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE ATTACKED!**

_ Head of the Ministry of Magic Department of International Magical Co-operation, Bartemius Crouch was recently attacked on Hogwarts grounds and has been confined to St Mungo's as a result, _writes Martin Firthquill. _Officials from St Mungo's have revealed that Mr Crouch was hit by the _Everlasting SleepSpell. _The Everlasting Sleep Spell is classified as a Dark Arts Spell by the Ministry of Magic and punishable by up to five years in Azkaban._

_ Sources have revealed that Harry Potter, who is in his Fourth Year at Hogwarts, stumbled upon Mr Crouch's body last week while visiting the Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Hagrid. Whether it is safe for the Saviour of the Wizarding World to be out so late, and that too near the Forbidden Forest when fully trained Ministry Wizards are being attacked is a matter Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, should be looking into._

_ In the meanwhile, Healer Patrica Macmillan of St Mungo's says that Mr Crouch's condition is stable. "Everlasting Sleep is curable," she assured this reporter. "It just takes a long time to lift the spell, possibly six months. Mr Crouch will be back at the Ministry before this Christmas."_

_ Mr Crouch, the _Daily Prophet _has learned, has not been coming to work for many months now, and has instead been owling instructions to his assistant, Percival Weasley. "Yes, Mr Crouch has been owling me instructions," snapped the irritable Mr Weasley when questioned about the authenticity of those instructions. "No, I haven't seen him but I think I can be trusted to know my own superior's handwriting."_

_ Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge refused to comment on the situation. Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones, has announced that a full scale enquiry will take place soon._

_ Professor Dumbledore had this to say: "The unfortunate attack on Mr Crouch was a one-off incident. The students at Hogwarts are completely safe. The public is reminded that Mr Crouch had just emerged from the Forbidden Forest when Mr Potter spotted him. If he was attacked, it was in the Forbidden Forest, and it is common knowledge that the Forest is off-limits for students."_

_ Despite tall claims, Professor Dumbledore's tenure at Hogwarts has been anything but safe. Just two years ago, the _Chamber of Secrets – _a secret chamber created by Salazar Slytherin to rid Hogwarts of Muggleborns – was opened and multiple students were attacked. And only last year, the infamous Death Eater Sirius Black infiltrated Hogwarts and entered a Gryffindor boys' dormitory._

_ We, at the _Daily Prophet_, can only hope that the Hogwarts Board of Governors takes the proper steps to ensure the safety of our children._

**For details of Mr Crouch's sickness, turn to Page 6. For information about the Everlasting Sleep Spell, turn to Page 7. For a profile of Mr Crouch and his career at the Ministry of Magic, turn to Page 9.**

"Why didn't you tell us you found Crouch in the forest?" demanded Ron.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Dumbledore told me to keep quiet about it," he lied. Ron and Hermione didn't look too convinced, but they turned over to read the rest of the stuff on Crouch in the _Daily Prophet. _Ginny didn't join them. She was looking at him suspiciously and had just opened her mouth to say something, when Professor McGonagall hurried over.

"Potter, follow me," she ordered. "The Champions' families have been invited to watch the Third Task and have just arrived."

Ron spilled his bacon and eggs down his front. "She doesn't expect the Dursleys to come, does she?" he demanded. Harry shrugged and got up to leave, but Ginny caught his arm in an unusually tight grip.

"Meet me in the Charms classroom where we practise Occlumency half an hour before lunch," she said in a hushed whisper.

Harry nodded – still uncertain as to why she was acting so strange – and hurried after McGonagall.

Throughout his meeting with Mrs Weasley and Bill, Ginny's words weighed on his mind and a sense of unease beset him.

"It will be all right, dear," said Mrs Weasley kindly, mistaking uneasiness for nervousness. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

He gave them a tour of the castle, and about half an hour before lunch, he made his excuses.

"Going off to meet a girl, Harry?" teased Bill. Harry blushed and did not respond. He wondered what Bill would say if he found out that he was meeting his sister in an empty classroom. Mrs Weasley, who corresponded with Ginny and had also read the _Witch Weekly_ article must have been having the same thoughts because she pursed her lips and said nothing.

Ginny was already in the classroom when he got there.

"Hey," he said nervously. Ginny looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"Please tell me you didn't cast the Everlasting Sleep spell on Crouch," she pleaded.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"The Everlasting Sleep spell," she said. "Did you or did you not cast it?"

His silence was proof enough. "Harry, this is getting stupid. It's a Dark Arts spell, for Merlin's sake!" She pushed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ into his chest so hard that he staggered from the force.

"How did you find out?" he asked weakly.

"That night when you asked me whether it was okay to kill a man for the greater good. I can add two and two together, Harry. What would you have done if you hadn't thought of Everlasting Sleep? Killed him?"

"No, Ginny, please ..."

"I don't care. Harry," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Five years in Azkaban! Where did you learn it, anyway? Forget it ... I'm going to Dumbledore. You've lost it Harry."

And with that, she left the room.

* * *

**AN:** Cliffhanger! The first I've come up with so far. XD What will happen? Will Ginny go to Dumbledore? If so, how will he respond? Will he believe Harry and let him go on with the task? Or will Harry be sharing a ward with Neville's parents? And if not, how will Harry convince Ginny not to go to our favourite barmy old codger?

**PS**. Thanks to _SilverIceBlueEyes_ for pointing out a major spelling mistake. :)

Review and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
